My First Kiss
by Dampilleta
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are JUST friends...or are they?
1. Invitation

My First Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Card Captors, nor anything related to it.  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are good friends. They have never thought of each other as more. until one day they play a game.  
  
This is my first SCC fanfic. Please be constructive in your reviews.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*&----------------&*Scene change  
  
*&P.OV.*&  
  
Invitation  
  
*& Sakura's P.O.V *&  
  
"I'm late!" I yelled as I saw the clock. Kero woke up as I made a big scandal.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked a little bit drowsy.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" I roared as I stomp around the room getting ready to go to school. I ran down stairs and ate my breakfast really fast for my brother, Touya, would be leaving soon. "Good morning, father, Touya." I said as I got to the kitchen I sat down and smiled. "Good morning, Mom." I cheered as I saw my mom's picture in the table.  
  
"Hurry up, or you'll be late, monster." Touya said to as he stood up, I stepped on his foot making him fidget.  
  
"I am not a monster!" I shouted out. My father grinned as he saw my response.  
  
"What ever." He said as he ruffled my hair gently.  
  
"Brother, wait for me!" I yelled as I gulped the food down.  
  
"Don't choke, honey." My Father said as I ran to the door and put on my roller blades. I wanted to catch up with my brother for he always goes to school with Yukito.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. How are you?" Yukito turned to me as I caught up with them.  
  
"I'm great, Yukito! You?" I felt my self blush as I heard his voice  
  
"I'm fine, also." He said as he grinned at Touya.  
  
"Yukito, you are going to the gaki's party, right?" I twitched as I heard that. I can't believe it, Syaoran and I had been friends for four years now. I wonder what my brother hates of him.  
  
"Touya! He's actually nice, and yes. I am going." Yukito was so cute, sticking up for Syaoran. "Well, here's your stop Sakura." Yukito snapped me out of my day dream as I stopped in front of school.  
  
"Bye." I waved as I turned around to see my best friend. Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Sakura!" Yukito yelled as I saw something fly in the air, I cached it and saw a candy. I held it against my chest, near my heart, were Yukito would always have a place.  
  
I frowned after a moment of thinking... "What party?" I asked my self.  
  
*&----------------&*  
  
*& Syaoran's P.O.V *&  
  
I walked around the school campus, with a sad look on my face. "Meiling is leaving in two days." I whispered to my self. I couldn't believe it. She had just been notified from her mother that she was engaged, and she had to go meet the lucky man. It's sickening to think that Meiling has gotten over me.  
  
"I know." I heard a sad sweet voice tell me. I turned around numbly just to see two pair of emerald eyes.  
  
"What?" I was stunned that Sakura knew what I was thinking. How did she know?  
  
"I will miss her, she was a great friend." I sighed as I realized she had heard my whisper.  
  
"Yeah." I said looking down, I turned around to hide the tears and pull them back.  
  
"Don't worry." Sakura's sweet voice said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and she hugged me. I frowned. and thought to my self. What was this?  
  
"I'm throwing a party for her." I said as I pulled away, ignoring it. "It's tomorrow, we are going to meet at the Penguin Park at about 11:00." I said as I put my hands on both of her shoulders. She nodded. "I'm sorry I told you last, but I didn't remember yesterday, and I met your brother and Yukito on the way home. so."  
  
"Don't worry." She grinned. "I'll be there." She winked at me. and I wondered the same thing. "Who else will be there?"  
  
"Well, Eriol. Tomoyo, Yukito, you, me, Mizuki, Nakuru, Spi. Kero... and. Touya." I said almost spitting the last name out. She giggled and nodded.  
  
"Kero will be delighted to see Spi."  
  
"Spi thinks the same." Eriol said as he walked towards us. We all grinned. but I was frowning on the inside.  
  
*&----------------&*  
  
*&Touya's P.O.V.*&  
  
I smiled as I heard the school's bell ring and all the kids started coming out. I walked to the hall thinking that the gaki. what was his name. Li, wasn't so bad. He had let me ask her if she wanted to come. "Kaho?" I asked as I knocked on her classroom's door.  
  
"Come on in, Touya." She said as she looked up from her papers to me.  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering." I said as I hesitated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, that kid? Li. I believe is his name. well, his cousin."  
  
"Is leaving. I know." She cut me off.  
  
"How?" I asked Kaho as she stood up to be in front of me.  
  
"I'm a teacher, they like me, and I get along with me, they told me." She reasoned. I swore under my breath when the thought of that gaki telling Kaho.  
  
"Well," I took a deep breath. "He is giving her a party. and I was asked to ask you to come." I played with my hands and saw her nod.  
  
"Would you accompany me home?" She asked as she handed me a big load full of papers. I nodded and walked out of the classroom with her.  
  
*&----------------&*  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
"Kero, we have to go to a party tomorrow. We were all invited, my brother, you, Spi, Akizuki, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, Mizuki, you. me and. Yukito." I sighed as I dropped down on my bed.  
  
"Spi! Spi is going!" Kero yelled as he flew in front of me.  
  
"Yeah, so is my brother."  
  
"Uh. there's a problem with your brother going." He said as I sat up.  
  
"What is it?" I heard the door being knocked at and waited for Kero to drop down on the floor. "Come in."  
  
"Sakura, dinner will be ready soon." My brother said as he walked in and grabbed Kero. "I think you dropped it." He said after looking at it in a peculiar way.  
  
"Yeah, thank you." I said as I hugged him, I waited for him to walk out of the room. "It's ok, now, Kero."  
  
"That's the problem!" He yelled as he flew out of my hands.  
  
"Did you say something?" Touya came into my room.  
  
"No. everything is al right." I said as I stood in front of Kero, covering him. My brother nodded with an unbelieving face and left. I turned around and looked at Kero looking straight into my eyes, I just sighed. A big problem awaited us..  
  
Well. that's all for chapter one, I hope you liked it. please, review. the next chapter will be up soon. but please, at least 5 reviews.^-^Thanks for reading.^_~ 


	2. Getting Started

My First Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Card Captors, nor anything related to it.  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are good friends. They have never thought of each other as more. until one day they play a game.  
  
This is my first SCC fanfic. Please be constructive in your reviews.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*&----------------&*Scene change  
  
*&P.OV.*&  
  
Getting Started  
  
*&Sakura's P.OV.*&  
  
"Sakura?" I heard a squeaky voice try to wake me up.  
  
"Five more minutes, Kero." I said as I rolled over.  
  
"Ok, but Yue is down there." He said indifferently as he sat on top of my shoulder.  
  
"What!" I shot up of bed and Kero flew away with a big impact in the wall. "Sorry." I said hurriedly as I got ready in record time. I put. or rather threw Kero to my hand bag and sped down stairs. "Good morning Yu." 'Yukito? Where are you?'  
  
"He's not here yet, kaijuu." Touya said as he glared at me, awaiting my response, but I wasn't mad. at least not at Touya.  
  
"You said he was down here!" I yelled grabbing my hand bag as if it was a punching bag and I was ready to beat it up.  
  
"Why are you yelling at your bag?" Touya said rising an eye brow.  
  
"Uh. ha. uh. Dad I'm hungry." I said changing the subject.  
  
"Here." He said. I heard someone knocking and I knew it was Yukito.  
  
"I'll get it." I yelled as I sped to the door. "Hi Yukito." I said as I let him in.  
  
"Hello, Sakura, I see you woke up early this morning." He said as he petted my head. I walked to the kitchen, Yukito behind me.  
  
"Where's Yuki? You didn't scare him off, now did you, Kaijuu?" Touya said as I walked in.  
  
"Come on, Touya, don't be so mean." Yuki said as he took a seat in the table. We ate and we joked. "Hey. Sakura. I want to talk to you." I heard Yukito say as we were walking out. I blushed seriously and nodded.  
  
"What is it?" I said as I turned back to see my brother who was behind.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, that if Yue was invited, Kerberus and Spinelsun were also?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about Touya, I mean. he knows about me, and. well, I told him about Rubymoon."  
  
"I don't know." I said as I looked back at Touya.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, your friends are over there." Touya said as he got near. I saw them and I ran towards them.  
  
*&Syaoran's P.OV.*&  
  
Was she late? I looked at my watch again. no, not yet. She usually is. They were all talking among themselves. but not me, I was looking to see if she was coming. I turned around to see the swings. The swings were I had comforted her, the swings in which we had sat down and talked more than once, I recall liking her, not anymore. ............?  
  
"Hey, guys!" She said as she came towards us. "Meiling!"  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling yelled as she hugged Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, you look so kawaii.!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hi, kids." Kaho. I mean, Ms. Mizuki said as she came.  
  
"Kaho." Sakura's big brother said.  
  
"Hi, Touya, Yukito." She had said.  
  
"Hey, Yukito." I said as I walked to them. He smiled sweetly at me, as he usually smiled.  
  
"Kid."  
  
"Touya."  
  
"Yukito!" Nakuru said as she ran towards Yukito and hugged him. We all sweat dropped, she had gotten over Touya pretty fast.  
  
"Syaoran. what are we doing now?" I turned around and found my self face to face with Sakura.  
  
"Yes, Li." Tomoyo said as she walked next to Sakura, holding hands.  
  
"Well, we are going to take a swim!" I said cheerfully looking at Meiling. Meiling closed her eyes and shook her head. "What's wrong?" I asked as I frowned.  
  
"Syaoran. you never said anything of bringing bathing suits." Sakura said as she whispered into his ears.  
  
"Sakura is right, Li, you never said it." Eriol walked towards them, with Spinel in his arms, pretending to be a teddy bear.  
  
"Well." I thought. "The we are going to the carnival!" I said as Sakura's eyes twinkled.  
  
"There's a carnival right now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh." I might have forgotten about that little detail. "Let's. got to the forest and have a picnic!"  
  
"With what food, Li?" Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Well, then." I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Syaoran. let them have fun here, and you and I can go to your house and make some sandwiches." Sakura offered. I nodded "Hey, Eriol, here." She said as she handed him the bag. "Inside here is Kero." She whispered.  
  
"Were are you going?" Meiling asked as she saw Sakura grab my hand and pull me, as she ran to my house.  
  
"They forgot something." I could listen to Tomoyo reason. "We are going to stay here." 


	3. Truth Or Dare

My First Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Card Captors, nor anything related to it.  
  
Hello! I'm back!!! And the 3rd chapter is here too! I hope you enjoyed my first two chapters and that you will enjoy my third one! Please review^-^  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are good friends. They have never thought of each other as more. until one day they play a game.  
  
This is my first SCC fanfic. Please be constructive in your reviews.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*&----------------&*Scene change  
  
*&P.OV.*&  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.&*  
  
"The food was great." Tomoyo said to me and Syaoran as we walked into his house. Syaoran and I just looked at each other. I frowned as I swore I had seen him blush, but then I turned around and saw Meiling. It was no surprise, we all knew that he liked Meiling, but my grin disappeared and I felt Tomoyo's hand pet my arm.  
  
"Thanks, it was all Syaoran." I said humbly.  
  
"No, you were the one who taught me how to cook." He said humbly also. I had Kero in my arms, and I saw that Eriol had Spi in his arms.  
  
"Here." Syaoran said as he opened a door that led into a huge room, were there was a TV, a rug, cards, an empty bottle, 11 pillows, a bunch of movies, and. 'Oh, no.' I gasped as I saw Kero and Spi fly towards a humongous table filled with candies. Eriol and I launched to catch them, and landed with a huge thud on the ground.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran said as he helped me up.  
  
"Get your hands of off my sister!" Touya yelled as he saw Syaoran's gesture. "Sakura, are you ok?" He said as I kept Kero from flying out of my hands which were behind my back.  
  
"Uh. yeah. I just. Eriol. Eriol and I have to go. um." I said trying to think up something.  
  
"We have to go plan a surprise." Tomoyo said saving me. She grabbed our hands and pulled us somewhere. I smiled as I noticed she was blushing really hard as she looked at Eriol. As soon as we got there she pulled her camera out, yet again.  
  
"What's that for?" I sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, I couldn't miss your pet talk with Kero." I sweat dropped.  
  
"Kero, Spinel, what do you think you were doing?" I said keeping my voice down. "We could've been caught." I said as I motioned to my brother. as I looked at my brother I realized that Tomoyo was more like taping Eriol than what she was taping me.  
  
"I'm sorry. it's just that. Sakura! Those are delicious candies."  
  
"We'll feed them to you, but secretly." Syaoran said as he walked to us.  
  
"Fine." Spi said a little disappointed.  
  
"Spinel, you can't have candy." Eriol said with his wise tone of voice, and Tomoyo blushed even more.  
  
"Oh, come on, Eriol. it's a party." Eriol grinned and gave in.  
  
*&------------------&*  
  
*&Syaoran's P.O.V.&*  
  
"Ok." Eriol said as he walked over to the pillows and we all grabbed one. "What's this for?"  
  
"Well." I said trying to explain.  
  
"I think they are for a fight!" Sakura yelled as I got hit with a pillow.  
  
"Oh. they are, are they?" I said as I aimed at Sakura. and swung my pillow. Too bad, I missed. Sakura, at least. she ducked and I hit Eriol.  
  
"Well, Li." Eriol said as he tried to hit me at the same time as Sakura. too bad he missed and hit Meiling. I laughed as I saw Tomoyo blushing with her camara, she's taping Sakura and I again. wait. no, she's taping. ERIOL?!  
  
"You!" Meiling said as she grabbed her pillow to hit Eriol, who grabbed me as a human shield, I was too spaced out to notice the strength in which the pillow came and it dropped to the floor, soon we all started hitting each other. I could see Kaho giggling with Yukito as Touya just sweat dropped.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura said. "Why aren't you playing?" All of a sudden we all stopped.  
  
"Well, because I can't go about with out taping your marvelous actions, Sakura!" Tomoyo said with sparkly eyes. and they all sweat dropped. Except Sakura and I... we had either become used to it or we both knew she was taping Eriol, he turned around and smiled at Tomoyo, she blushed as she smiled back. and for a moment there, I thought he blushed as well.  
  
*&------------------&*  
  
*&Eriol's P.O.V.&*  
  
"Ok," Li said as he shuffled a deck of cards. "What do you guys want to play?" Syaoran was next to me, on his other side was Sakura, next to her was Meiling, then Yukito, Nakuru, Touya, Kaho, and next to me, Tomoyo... I blushed as I thought about her, then shook it away.  
  
"My mom used to play a game. I can't recall the name, but you divide the deck evenly to the players. Then, in order, you go dropping the cards, one by one, on the center, saying the name of the card in order, if the card that you drop is the same than the name, you have to hit it, the last one to hit the deck in the middle gets stuck with all the cards." Tomoyo explained so gracefully a she usually is.  
  
"Fine." Li shuffled and cut the deck. Seven of six and two of five, we played this for a while, but we all got rid of our cards. I was glad for my hand was starting to hurt, but Syaoran and Sakura were left playing.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura said as she saw that Li was going to win before, but then she placed a 6, and Li thought it was a 9, *SLAP* Syaoran got ALL the cards. "I win!" Sakura said jumping up and down.  
  
"Interesting." Li said sarcastically as he stood up.  
  
"I win! I win! I win!" Sakura jumped up and down and then hugged Li. I shook my head as I could've sworn Li blushed. wait. he WAS blushing. staring strait ahead, I looked at Meiling who was only smiling. in front of Li and Sakura. and then I understood why he was blushing. Then. at the same time, Sakura and I noticed that Kero and Spinel weren't with us. she pulled away from her hug and it seemed as if Li asked her what was wrong. he, then looked around and saw Spinel behind. behind. TOUYA! He was going to pull his hair! Li ran behind Touya. too late. Spinel had pulled hair, but Li still pulled on Spinel and hid him. Touya spun around and saw Li standing there.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!" Touya yelled as he petted his head.  
  
"Touya. I. um. I dared Syaoran!" Sakura protected Li.  
  
"Dare, huh?" Touya grinned  
  
*&------------------&*  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.&*  
  
We were, now, sitting, yet again, around the rug. With the empty bottle on the middle, we were going to play truth or dare. With Spinel and Kero positioning next to Eriol and I.(we were seated, Tomoyo, Eriol, Spinel, Kero, me, Syaoran, Meiling, Yukito, Nakuru, Kaho and Touya.) we were ready to start. Meiling spun first, landing on Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, truth or dare?" Meiling had been asking Tomoyo why she blushed every time that she saw Eriol and Tomoyo just dismissed the question. I knew that Tomoyo was thinking that if she said 'truth' she would be asked the question that she had been being bugged at for the past three months.  
  
"Da. uh... Tru. no," she took a deep breath. "Dare!" She said as she looked down and then up to Meiling, who was grinning vilely, Tomoyo immediately knew she would regret her choice, I could see it in her eyes.  
  
"I dare you to."  
  
Ha! Cliffhanger! Either I'm EVIL or. I suck at cliffhangers'¬.¬! ANYWHO! I hope you like it. I sure enjoy writing them. except the funny things, I break my head trying to make something funny. and it turnst pathetic-_-.Well. buh bye, and the next chapter will be up soon because I'm in vacations with absolutely nothing to do, but read, write and spend my time with Puki! My best friend and author. She's working on her first fic, which I have read and it's REALLY COOL.(not CCS, though)^_~ 


	4. The Time For Asking

My First Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Card Captors, nor anything related to it.  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are good friends. They have never thought of each other as more. until one day they play a game.  
  
This is my first SCC fanfic. Please be constructive in your reviews.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*&----------------&*Scene change  
  
*&P.OV.*&  
  
The Time For Asking  
  
*&Tomoyo's P.O.V.*&  
  
'What? No! She couldn't be asking that... she couldn't possibly be asking that, could she? I mean. she wouldn't be so mean. I know her, no she's not, not that mean. She couldn't have asked that! Not in a million years.... I was not going to do it!'  
  
"What?" I asked uncertain of what she had just said. I looked at Sakura... the shock in her eyes let me know that it was true, what I had heard. Touya's eyes were wide open... Yukito frowned with confusion, Li grinned widely... I'm not sure if he was glad or if he was grinning evilly. Kero's eyes grew slightly wide, Spi... well... Spinel... he was too drunk to recognize himself if he was looking into a mirror. Nakuru... frowned, maybe jealousy or uncertainty flashed by her eyes, I had grown to know her very well, it was some kind of sisterly jealousy I recognized after a while, Meiling grinned immensely as she saw Eriol's face boil up, and she repeated herself. I leaned forward to listen to her perfectly. When I heard it again I knew we were lost... we had to... so, we both looked at each other in the eye... and I could see that Eriol's face looked as if he had grabbed red paint and splashed it all over his face... HIM and I looked at each other, and got closer... and closer... and closer.. And closer... and even closer...  
  
*&Sakura's P.OV.*&  
  
I stared stunned at Meiling's dare. It was unbelievable, I could see everybody in the room was stunned. No one moved, no one blinked... no one even BREATHED. I didn't  
  
breathe myself. I couldn't believe this, instinctively I turned to look at Syaoran's beautiful amber eyes, I didn't like him but I still loved his eyes... he was grinning, but when he saw the expression of worry and confusion in my emerald eyes ... he  
  
immediately he frowned. Then I realized and in a great shock, one of the biggest I had ever had in my life... Eriol, I thought. I turned to look at Eriol, he was sitting there, first... his face colorless, pale, his eyes blank, with no expression at all... then he seemed to process the data... and... his face became light pink... dark pink... then red... and redder... and... his face showed more shades of red than I had ever imagined possible. This dare was outrageous. Tomoyo could not follow along with it... but she did. They looked each other in the eye, and leaned closer to each other. As if on cue they both gently closed their eyes, and got closer to each other. Their lips about to touch...  
  
*&Eriol's P.O.V.*&  
  
I was glad! Very glad! Immensely glad! Unbelievably glad... I was too glad to express in words. There was a deafening silence. Which I was glad was broken by a yell.  
  
"Candy!" Everybody was stunned; Tomoyo opened her eyes, and backed away when she saw Spinel fly right before her to the candy table. Kaho grabbed Spinel by the tail and pulled him back. I stood up and grabbed Spinel... I used an excuse.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, if you excuse me." I looked at Sakura who was still stunned. I walked away and locked the bathroom door. "Thanks, Spinel." I whispered as I held a drunken Spinel in my hands. "Thanks for breaking away the kiss. I was about to die..." I sighed. "Thanks for breaking Tomoyo and Touya's kiss." (a/n: AHA! You people thought I was going to make ERIOL and TOMOYO KISS! Ha! Well guess what... you were ALL SOOOOOOO VERY WRONG. Yes, I know it's disgusting, Yes I know its' repugnant, it's bizarre, and weird, and amazing in it's bizarre weird sort of way, and YES some of you might have backed away 20 feet from the computer in repulsion, but*in Darth Vader voice* it's true)  
  
*&----------------&*  
  
*&Syaoran's P.O.V.*&  
  
I stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand. She looked at me and we stood up. We both turned around too look at Touya who was too busy arguing that he and Tomoyo will not kiss to notice that Sakura and I were walking away. I didn't realize I was still holding Sakura's hand when we reached my room. I closed the door behind me and let go of her, she sat down in the bed and I leaned on the door.  
  
"Can you believe that?" She asked as she stared into my eyes. I frowned... "I mean, Tomoyo and Eriol?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious she didn't want to kiss onii-chan because of Eriol, and did you see how mad Eriol was!?"  
  
"Yeah. I know." I said as I looked down.  
  
"Have you ever had that feeling?" She asked as her piercing innocent emerald eyes looked up at my amber eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" I said a little nervously as I sat down in the bed next to her.  
  
"Well, that feeling, you know what I mean?" She said not knowing what she herself meant. I nodded, for, in a way, I knew what she meant.  
  
"Yeah." I sighed.  
  
"It's that feeling..." She said looking at the floor. "That feeling... that you can trust that person no matter what, that that person will always be there to protect you, to hold you when you cry, make you feel better. That no matter what the problem is you will both get through it, together. No matter what the danger or test is. Even if you are not there, right in front, next to that person, you will know when that person is in trouble. That even if you know you can't, you'll do anything and try to do anything to save her, even if it means risking your own life, and even if you are agonizing... the sole thought of this person will make you smile and forget all the pain. No matter where you are or what you say, all the moments with this person will be romantic, and beautiful. Everything you say will have a special meaning to both of you." I never saw her eyes so full of expression as she slowly lifted her face and looked into my eyes. That moment I felt something... something indescribable by words. I looked into her eyes... and I simply knew, that the way I looked at her was different. I got closer to her... by instinct, and she leaned in as well.  
  
"Hey Li, Sakura! We are going to play something." Tomoyo came barging in. She started walking out of the room as Sakura and I stood up from the bed.  
  
"Have you ever felt that for someone?" She asked. I frowned... looked at her and then nodded. "For Meiling?" She asked innocently. Not knowing what that question meant for me. I looked down at the floor. "I have felt that for someone." She said as she blushed slightly and looked at me with a beautiful smile. I looked at her as I wondered who it could be.  
  
"I'll go to the kitchen. To get something. either sour or salty, that's too much candy in there." I said as I walked away. I went hall through hall, wondering about what Sakura and I had just spoken about, and I lead my self to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, master Syaoran." Wei said as I walked into the room. "How's the party going?"  
  
"I don't know." I said as I looked up at him, Wei, he had always been there for me.  
  
"Is Miss Sakura in your mind?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah..." I said as I thought about it a while.  
  
"What happened?" He said wisely. "Has she told you something that is disturbing you, Master Syaoran?"  
  
"Not intentionally." I said as I frowned.  
  
"What has she possibly said that has you so disturbed?"  
  
"She said if I had felt 'that feeling... that you can trust that person no matter what, that that person will always be there to protect you, to hold you when you cry, make you feel better. That no matter what the problem is you will both get through it, together. No matter what the danger or test is. Even if you are not there, right in front, next to that person, you will know when that person is in trouble. That even if you know you can't you'll do anything and try to do anything to save her, even if it means risking your own life, and even if you are agonizing... the sole thought of this person will make you smile and forget all the pain. No matter where you are or what you say, all the moments with this person will be romantic, and beautiful. Everything you say will have a special meaning to both of you'."  
  
"And... so have you?" He asked me, this question shocked me.  
  
"I... I..." I stuttered. "I guess I have."  
  
"For who, Master Syaoran?" He asked me, knowing that I needed that question. I was silent... I thought for a moment, and said aloud. Who did I feel this for?  
  
"Tomoyo? Ok, she's a good friend and. great and all, and incredibly pretty, she's sweet and nice. She likes or rather liked taping Sakura and I, no, not her. Nakuru, no way! She's older than me... she's nice and funny and... rather annoying. Meiling? Probably... I like her... she's nice and sweet, she knows Chinese, and has been with me all her life, probably, but maybe not. Kaho? She was a teacher! No, way, I'm not going to be that kind of weird gakies to fall in love with a teacher, at least Terada is a guy, Rika is ok, the guy is supposed to be either the same age or older. Rika... well, she has Terada, and even though she is really pretty, I don't know her enough. Naoko is not my type... she just isn't, Chiharu has Yamazaki... and she isn't my type either... Sakura..."  
  
"Yes, Syaoran?" I heard her voice... I was sure I was dreaming as I turned around to see two pare of emerald jewels.  
  
"I. uh." I stammered.  
  
"I came to help you because I thought you were taking too long. What are you preparing?"  
  
She said as she looked around the kitchen... and she sweat dropped.  
  
"Well... I was... thinking on what to prepare..." I said looking at her as if she was going to understand.  
  
"Well, why complicate yourself." She said as she walked to the cookie drawer and got some chips. (a/n: Dorito's and stuff... what?! I don't know if they go to Japan... so? SUE ME!*scratches head*Pathetic... just plain pathetic) She also got some cream cheese and put them in a plate, she fixed them beautifully.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I smiled gently with a different look on my eyes.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran."  
  
"Aha..." I said as I turned around...  
  
"Why did you say my name if you didn't know I was there?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Because... because I was..."  
  
"Master Syaoran was thinking on how you would help him decide himself, at this moment, Miss Sakura." Wei said.. I was thankful for the intervention. She was going to carry them and then Wei said. "Don't worry, you and Master Syaoran, go back to the party and I'll take some sodas and the dips." She smiled cheerfully and grabbed my hand. We walked hall by hall and room by room.  
  
"Uh. Syaoran?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"What?" I asked concerned. She leaned closer to me. and I felt my palm get sweaty, her hand still in mine.  
  
"I think we are lost." She whispered in my ear and I giggled.  
  
"No we are not. we are. uh." I stuttered looking around.  
  
"You do know where we are, right?" She said squeezing my hand.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Uh. in. my house?" I said as she sweat dropped.  
  
*&Touya's P.O.V.*&  
  
Where is Sakura? She should be back by now... if that gaki did anything to her! I swear I'm going too kill him.  
  
"Spinel!" I heard that kid. Meiling, wine.  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
"We are lost? Aren't you supposed to like... know your house?" I asked as I sat down in a corner...  
  
"Well, yeah... but, uh..." Syaoran said as he sat down next to me.  
  
"What time is it?" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. I noticed he got nervous..... I don't know why, though.  
  
"It's time we go back... they'll be wondering about us." He said quietly. I looked at his eyes, and he into mine... and we got closer and closer... and then he stood up... in a way I was kind of disappointed. but I dismissed the thought.  
  
*&----------------&*  
  
We walked into the room and they were playing truth or dare still.  
  
*&Syaoran's P.O.V*&  
  
All the way back I had thought about the hall. What was that? What was the feeling I had? Why hadn't I gone with my impulses? Which were my impulses? Where there any impulses? Or was it just the heat of the moment? What did I feel? Why did I feel that? Did I even feel anything? No, probably Wei and his question got me thinking; but that is why I wanted Wei to ask that... right? We sat down at the rug again, and it was Touya's turn to spin. It hit on me.  
  
"Ok, gaki! Truth or dare?" I didn't think and I just said the first thing I came to.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What were you doing with my sister!!" He yelled. I was pulled aback by his yell. I shouldn't have, for I was used to it  
  
"That's none of your business, you baka!"(a/n:.interesting...'-_-)  
  
"What do you mean?" Touya yelled at me!  
  
"If you MUST know... we were just cooking and talking!" I yelled back... Touya glared at me and then looked at Sakura who was just nodding. It was my turn to spin... I spun and the bottle went round and round. My luck is just GREAT! It landed on Touya!  
  
"Truth or dare!" I yelled at him. He glared at me... and then looked at Spinel and Kero. I looked at his gaze and I immediately knew he was on to something.  
  
"Truth." He said after a moment.  
  
"Ok... what do you feel for Kaho?" I asked knowing I was being mean... I saw his eyes fire up... and I knew I would get revenge.  
  
"I'm not going to answer that." He said plainly.  
  
"Why not, Touya?" Kaho asked him putting her hand on his arm. he blushed intensely. Something none of us was used to.  
  
"Well. I feel something... special, for you Kaho. I... it's unexplainable... it's... it's just there." He said with a sigh and his eyes... he... he really meant it... I realized. "Now... it's my turn to spin... and if it lands on you Kaho, I'm going to ask you what the gaki just asked me." He spun and the bottle spun and spun... and spun. And landed on Sakura.  
  
"Truth or dare." He said as he glared at Kero and Spinel.  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
If I chose truth he's going to make me tell him who Spi and Kero are, on the other hand, if I chose dare... he's going to make me do something so embarrassing. I couldn't expose our magic to him.  
  
"Dare." I gulped.  
  
"I dare you to tell me who this stuffed animals are and hwy they behave the way they do?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
My longest chapter so far. I like it! Please review... and about the Touya/Tomoyo thing, I'm sorry, I know it's grouse, disgusting, bizarre, and weird... yet... interesting... don't worry... I'm not some crazy nut case who will pare up a 10 year old girl(actually in my story 14) with a 17 year old boy(in my story 21) It gets you thinking doesn't it. 'Why is a 21 year old guy... actually... four 21 year old people are doing at kid party? Are they so pathetic and life-less, and have nothing else to do but go to a kid's party?' Am I so pathetic that I flame my self? Well... so long, be ready for chapter 5! If you want to know how our CCS ppl get out of this one... RVIEW PLS! 


	5. New Rules

My First Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Card Captors, nor anything related to it.  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are good friends. They have never thought of each other as more… until one day they play a game.  
  
This is my first SCC fanfic. Please be constructive in your reviews.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*&----------------&*Scene change  
  
*&P.OV.*&  
  
New Rules  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
I gasped! How could he ask that? To me….. maybe to Syaoran I would've understood, but to me? I frowned and looked down at the floor. Then I looked at Kero and Spi who were as shocked as I was. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I looked at Mizuki who was nodding as in saying to tell him. I looked at Yukito, and I could see Yue through his eyes shaking his head, saying no. Syaoran looked at me protectively, as he used to when capturing Clow Cards or when I turned them into Sakura Cards, I had missed that look. Tomoyo was video taping me, and Eriol was just plain shocked but with that annoying grin of 'This is a bran new test, Sakura'.  
  
"Well….. onii-chan….." I said stuttering.  
  
"Oh, come on, Touya. Never mind that." Kaho said trying to distract him as she saw my defiance to not tell him. He looked at her.  
  
"Master Syaoran." Wei said coming just in time. "The pizza is here." (A/n: I got this from a review….. isn't that what reviews are for!?) He stood up to go get them.  
  
"I'll go with you, Syaoran!"  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Touya yelled but I ignored him. I looked intently into Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Syaoran asked me coldly. I frowned and was taken aback, why was he being to me like he had been at the beginning?  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked a little bit sad.  
  
"Well….. you can't run away for ever, Sakura, you just can't do that."  
  
*&Syaoran's P.O.V.*&  
  
"Well….. you can't run away for ever, Sakura, you just can't do that." I replied coldly, just like when I used to call her pathetic, or unworthy of Clow Cards. You can't run away forever. I thought it over and over again….. 'But that's what I have been doing.' I thought to my self. I turned around and saw her face, she was really disappointed, and her eyes were sad. Immediately all of the times she had cried, all of the times she had been in danger, all the times I had saved her, or she had saved me, all the times she used too much magic and she had fallen unconscious in my arms, the times I had looked at those dazzling emerald eyes flashed through my mind, and I felt embarrassed of my behavior. She was looking at the floor. I knew exactly what to do. I got closer to her, and put my hand on her shoulder, ready to hug her. She got closer to me and I apologized with a hug. She smiled sweetly and looked at me.  
  
"You know….." she said frowning. "Why are you making a huge deal about this?" She said as she returned the hug.  
  
"Because….."  
  
"I'm going to set the pizzas in the dining table, Master Syaoran." Wei said. (a/n: This guy has incredible timing, don't you think) I looked at Sakura and she unwrapped her arms from my neck and I from her waist. She smiled at me.  
  
"We better go to the table." She said as she smiled at me again and ran to the dining table were pizza was waiting for her. The pizza wasn't the only thing that was waiting for her….. I realized.  
  
"Because….. I think….. I might be starting to fall for you." My arms were waiting for her as well. I decided to start walking to the dining room. I had my hands on the back of my head as I walked.  
  
"I knew it!" I heard an irritating familiar voice behind me.  
  
"Meiling!" I groaned. She ran and hugged me.  
  
"I knew you and Kinomoto-chan were going to fall in love." She said as she released me from the hug.  
  
"I am not in love with her!" I fought back.  
  
"Oh, sure you are. I just heard what you said." Meiling said as she smiled.  
  
"I said that I might think that it's a possibility that I could be starting to think about the possibility of starting to like her." I said out of breath.  
  
"That means you like her!" Meiling teased as she skipped before me.  
  
"No, it doesn't! It just means that….. I might….. uh….. think….. she's sort of pretty." I said fooling my self, she was gorgeous.  
  
"That means you think she's way more than beautiful." Meiling teased.  
  
"No! It just means….. she's a great friend of mine." I denied as I walked passed her into the dining room.  
  
*&Tomoyo's P.O.V.*&  
  
My dear friend Sakura walked out of the room with Li. We were all so shocked.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya yelled, but Sakura didn't seem to here it. "Hey Kaijuu!" He yelled but the door had already been closed. We all looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"So….." I said trying to break the ice. Meiling had walked out after Sakura and Li.  
  
"Any of you could answer my question?" He asked politely.  
  
"Sorry." Eriol said. "But I believe the question was meant for Sakura." He said as he stood up. "What?" I frowned as he handed his hand to me.  
  
"I believe we are eating at the dining table." I nodded and grabbed his hand. Then they all walked towards the dining table, Eriol and I stayed back, looking for Sakura and Li.  
  
"They are hugging." I whispered as we peaked.  
  
'You know…..' Sakura said frowning. 'Why are you making a huge deal about this?' She said as she returned Li's hug.  
  
'Because…..' he whispered so softly that Eriol and I could barely hear them  
  
'I'm going to set the pizzas in the dining table, Master Syaoran.' Sakura and Li broke the hug and then she said as Wei walked away.  
  
'We better go to the table.' She said as she smiled and ran to the dining table  
  
'Because….. I think….. I might be starting to fall for you.' He then walked away!  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I whispered as I hugged Eriol. "He likes her."  
  
"No he doesn't. He just thinks he might start liking her." Eriol reasoned.  
  
"So, it's the same thing." I said as I parted from our hug.  
  
"Why do you girls just assume things?" He asked rolling his eyes, but mine caught them. We looked intently to each other.  
  
"Because we are women." I said as I got closer to him.  
  
"Well, women are….." He was going to say something but I cut him off by pop kissing him. "Unbelievable." He whispered still with his eyes closed.  
  
"We….. better get going to the pizza." I said as we both walked together, both nervous and uncertain of what just happened. We both got to the dining table right at the same time than Sakura.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" She asked as we came in.  
  
"We….. uh" I stammered.  
  
"We got lost." Eriol answered for me.  
  
"Where is Li?" I asked changing the subject as fast as I could.  
  
"He was right behind me." Sakura frowned as she sat down next two empty spots, I sat to her left and Eriol sat next to me.  
  
"No, I don't!" We heard Li yelling madly.  
  
"Oh, yes you do." Meiling came taunting in after him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as Li took the seat to her right.  
  
"Nothing." He said as he sat down.  
  
"Well, Kinomoto-chan, Syaoran has a new crush." Meiling said giving Li a side glance.  
  
"Don't call me, Kinomoto-chan, I've told you already, please call me Sakura."  
  
"Well, ok….. Sakura, the point is that Syaoran here has a new crush." Meiling said looking at Li and Sakura.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked curiously. "Who is it, Syaoran? How come you haven't told me?"  
  
"Because I do not have a crush on anybody new!" He yelled again.  
  
"Really?" I intruded. "Then why are you blushing!?" I was just teasing him.  
  
"I am not blushing!" He denied it blushing even harder.  
  
"Oh, sure you are. You look so kawaii!" I said as I took out my camera. "You look as kawaii as Sakura!" I said as I turned to Sakura. Sakura blushed and smiled her embarrassed smile. I knew Meiling was grinning at this scene, but Eriol was sweat dropping.  
  
"Ok, I think we have to eat pizza." He said as he tried to part us. Li agreed as he pushed Meiling away, and she took the place in front of Li, and next to Nakuru. Nakuru, Yukito, Touya and Kaho were sitting in that order, and Kero and Spi were staying still in Sakura's lap. We passed out the pizzas and started eating.  
  
*&Meiling's P.O.V.*&  
  
(A/n: About time Meiling had a P.O.V. right?)  
  
I was glad that Syaoran had finally realized what he felt for Kinomoto- chan….. I mean, Sakura. They make such a cute couple. The problem is that Ki….. Sakura is so naïve, she won't realize what Syaoran feels until it's too late.  
  
"So?" She asked me. "Excited about meeting your fiancée?"  
  
"Well….. not much." I said as I pictured how Syaoran's mother had told me he was.  
  
"Why not?" Daidouji-chan….. I mean, Tomoyo, asked me.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo," I looked at her approvingly and she nodded with a huge smirk. "It's just that I'm not even sure if I'm going to like him."  
  
"I bet he's really handsome." Sakura said excited and I smiled.  
  
"Well, Syaoran's mother said he looked like Syaoran, but with the sweet caring eyes of Eriol. She said he has navy blue hair as well, but he has light green eyes, a little bit darker than yours." I said as I thought a while.  
  
"Mmmm….. he sounds cute." Sakura said thinking innocently. Eriol was grinning at Syaoran who was blushing furiously. "What's wrong Syaoran?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  
"You are red. Is the pizza too hot for you?" Sakura asked making it all worse. Tomoyo pulled her close and whispered something in her ear, something none of us could hear. Sakura was shocked. "Really?" She asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo said seriously.  
  
"Oh….." She turned to Syaoran and grabbed his hand. Syaoran was blushing even more furiously. "Don't worry, Syaoran. It happens to every guy….. I think." Sakura said. I was wide eyed, and Syaoran wasn't too happy about it either. He glared at Tomoyo.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Eriol asked curiously.  
  
"That he had lost his teddy bear and he missed it, but he was embarrassed to cry for it." Tomoyo winked. (A/n: Perverts! I know what you thought she was saying! Tomoyo isn't like that!!!)  
  
"I don't have a teddy bear!" Syaoran said standing up.  
  
"Well, I'll make one for you." Sakura said as she smiled.  
  
"Hey, kaijuu! Don't you dare do a teddy bear for that gaki!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Who are you calling a gaki, you big baka!"  
  
"Baka? Why you…..!"  
  
"Touya. Calm down will you?" Yukito said as he pulled him down. "It's just a kid." Syaoran blushed at this comment.  
  
"Kaijuu, you cannot sow this guy a teddy bear."  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura and Touya started arguing.  
  
"Hey....." I covered Syaoran's mouth.  
  
"Remember what your mother always says. "In fights of the married and the siblings, nobody put their hands in." Touya and Sakura fought a while. The pizza was finished, and they calmed down.  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
Wei came in and whispered something to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and Wei left. Sometime later he came with a big tray of….. 'oh, man. Not again.' I thought as I saw Kero and Spi rush to it.  
  
"Pudding!" They both yelled as they launched for Wei. Syaoran and I ran to cover Spi and Kero, but it was too late, onii-chan had gotten there first. Kero and Spi flew towards Syaoran and I who were stunned.  
  
"Now! Sakura….. tell me what those stuffed animals are?" Touya glared at me.  
  
"Who are you calling stuffed animal? I am the powerful Kerberus!" Kero yelled and Touya laughed. "You? Powerful!" He said pointing at him with his finger.  
  
"Wrong move." I said slowly.  
  
"Argh!" Kero bit him, and bit him hard.  
  
"Ow! You…..!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Kero! You bit my brother!" I yelled.  
  
"Be careful….." Syaoran said to Kero, and both Touya and I frowned. "You wouldn't want to get poisoned." Touya was mad and so he launched himself to Syaoran. Syaoran took his fighting pose.  
  
"I forgot you were Chinese." Touya said grinning.  
  
"I'm ready to fight you!"  
  
"Hey! Hey, wait a second." I said trying to stop. All of a sudden I heard a creaking in the ceiling, the silver big candleholder in the ceiling was falling, and it was directed straight to Tomoyo! Tomoyo was frozen! And I had to do something.  
  
"The Key of Star  
  
Show off the real power  
  
I order you according our agreement.  
  
Release!" I said as I took out a Sakura Card. 'Protect Tomoyo' I said to the card. "Shield!" The Shield covered Tomoyo and Eriol and protected them from the candleholder.  
  
"Now! Sakura….. explain yourself." Touya said.  
  
"He already saw you use magic. You have to tell him." Syaoran told me.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Yukito said standing up. "He already knows. He knows everything." Yukito told us. He explained to us how he had known about Kero and everything.  
  
"And so why, before the party you asked how I was going to keep Kero and Spi secret?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, Touya had told me to follow along." He said, we all had our pudding, or rather….. Kero and Spi had our pudding. We all joked and talked nonsense.  
  
*&Kaho's P.O.V.*&  
  
I walked slowly towards Touya and Yukito, with Nakuru by my side.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go for a walk?" I asked as they all nodded as we slipped out fo the room with out the kids noticing it. We walked until we were in tree of my shrine, the Tsukimine Shrine.  
  
"Hey, Touya."  
  
"Yes, Yuki?" He answered.  
  
"Would you two mind if Nakuru and I….. went, some other place?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Of course we wouldn't." I said as I grabbed Touya's arm. Yuki and Nakuru transformed into Yue and Rubymoon and they flew away.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Touya said coolly lying back on the tree.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about what, Li asked you." I said as I saw him blush furiously.  
  
"Uh….. about that? Are you sure? We could talk about so many things, like….. about how that kid is so weird." He said frowning. "Why do you hate him so much?" I asked as I leaned next to him.  
  
"Yuki asked me that once."  
  
"And what did you answer?"  
  
"Because, he is trying to steel away the most important thing to me, something I have been protecting ever since." I thought a while. I got closer to him.  
  
"Sakura." I whispered.  
  
"Yeah." He answered back. "Even if you can't see it. I know it. He wants my sister, he hasn't realized it yet, but….. he wants to take her away from me." We were silent for a while, I stood away from the tree, in front of Touya.  
  
"What?" He asked as he turned his head away.  
  
"What did you mean?" I said as I got closer to him.  
  
*&Touya's P.O.V.*&  
  
"What did you mean?" She asked as she looked at me straight in the eye. Because I love you, because I've loved you since that day that I first saw you, that I haven't forgotten  
  
you since the day you left, that I had thought I was over her, but the moment I saw her my passion to have her grew even more, I wanted to tell her, I wanted to sya that I craved to have her in my arms, to kiss her, and to just be with her. "Nothing." Was what came out. Nice translation, huh?  
  
"Well….." She said as she looked into my eyes. "I was expecting it meant something, Touya, because to me sincere, I never got over you. I always thought about you, and the way you kissed me, the way I felt so secure in your arms. I never lost the passion I had for you, and, I might have not acted surprised when I first saw you again, but I did. This is the tree were you first asked me, and the tree were I said yes, it's also the tree were we parted and said good-bye, and in this Shrine is were we first saw each other again. And so, this is the tree were I tell you that I love you," Tears were coming to her eyes. "And the tree were you reject me." She said.  
  
"No," I said as I grabbed her hands. "This is the tree were it becomes my turn to say yes, were we kiss again, and were you are secure in my arms once more." I said as I got closer to her, and away of the tree. She looked deeply into my eyes, and we slowly got closer and closer. Our lips touched softly one more time, and I felt a special warmth flow through my body. I felt renewed, as if every bad thing that ever happened to me, every worry had just flown away. I felt so special, so….. so….. so in love.  
  
*&Yue's P.O.V.*&  
  
Here we are. In the Penguin Park. Me….. in my normal usual pose, and so was  
  
Rubymoon.  
  
"It's no secret, Yue." She said as she looked at my cold frigid eyes. "What I feel for you."  
  
She said taking a deep breath. "Everybody knows it, and I make it obvious. To you and Yukito, because My feelings aren't just Rubymoon for Yue, they are also Nakuru for Yukito."  
  
"Well….." I said coolly, I did know this, but I didn't know what to say back. "I….." I was cut off by the touch of the lips of a beautiful butterfly. I kissed back, as I felt something I hadn't felt since….. since Clow? Could it be, that the feeling I have for this butterfly is….. love?  
  
*&Rubymoon's P.O.V.*&  
  
I kissed Yue with all my passion. I had been holding back so long, we were finally alone. I felt him kiss back, and I felt complete, I felt an energy flow through my body. It's amazing to want someone and know they want you back.  
  
*&----------------&*  
  
"Ok." Tomoyo said as Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran, Eriol and her sat down on the rug. Kero and Spi were with Wei eating more pudding.  
  
*&Tomoyo's P.O.V.*&  
  
"This game is called 'Spin The Bottle'," Eriol said as he but the bottle in the middle.  
  
"I've heard about it!" Sakura said cheerfully. "It's the one were….." She blushed. "you spin and who ever the bottle stops at you kiss them." Eriol looked at me with such a cute and sweet smile.  
  
"Yes, but the rules are different in this version." He said as he looked at Meiling and I with a grin.  
  
******Flashback******  
  
"So," Meiling said to Eriol and I, we where hiding in a hall. Sakura and Syaoran were so into their conversation that they didn't notice Touya, Yukito, Nakuru and Kaho walk out, neither did they see us. "We tell them we are going to play spin the bottle. Everything normal, without them noticing our plan."  
  
"We are playing just by luck, making them kiss as much as possible. Then after that, tomorrow at school, Meiling and I will ask Sakura about it, and make her realize her feelings for Li." I said.  
  
"While I'll be asking Li about his feelings for her, and we will tell each other." Eriol said.  
  
"But, let's change the rules a little bit….." Meiling said.  
  
"How?" I asked as I looked at Eriol.  
  
"Well, we get a coin, and we tell them, heads is pop kiss, and tails is French kiss." She said as she looked at us approvingly.  
  
"But, Eriol, make sure….. with your magic….. that Meiling and I never French kiss Li, and that you don't French kiss Sakura….. nor….." I stopped right there, if I said Meiling he would know.  
  
******End Flashback******  
  
"How so?" Li asked curuiosly.  
  
"We'll take a coin….." He said taking out a coin. "Now, let's say I spin and it lands on Tomoyo. I flip the coin….. it falls heads, we pop kiss, it falls tails….. we French kiss." He said making me blush. They nodded. Sakura goes first. She spun and it landed on…… Eriol, she grabbed the coin and threw it to the air. It landed heads, so, they got closer and they pop kissed. Now, it was Eriol's turn. He spun, and it landed on Meiling. He spun and it landed heads, they popped. Meiling spun and it landed Li, they popped kissed as well.  
  
"Ok. My turn." Li said as he spun….. and it landed on….. on….. Eriol? "I'm not kissing you!" Li yelled.  
  
"No worry, we don't kiss! You spin again." Li sighed and spun again, landing on me, he took out the coin and it landed pop kiss. We pop kissed. I spun, hoping it would fall on Eriol, my wish was heard and I was going to kiss him, I got the coin, and flipped it. I saw a little bit of light cover Eriol and….. it landed tails. Nobody moved I was just looking at him.  
  
"Doesn't this mean you two get to French?" Sakura said innocently.  
  
"Yes." I said blushing.  
  
"Hey, you tape me all the time, I'll tape you this time!" She said stealing the camera away from my hand and started taping me. Eriol and I looked straight at each other. (a/n:  
  
At last! Eriol and Tomoyo!) We got closer, and I blushed as we did. Then I felt his lips touch mine, and his body stared getting closer to mine, until we were both kneeling straight. (a/n: you know what I mean…… right?) I felt his hands go around my waist, and I followed my instincts, and I put my hands around his neck. The feeling was so overwhelming, I felt different. It was a new feeling for me, I thought I had a crush on him, but no…..  
  
*&Eriol's P.O.V.*&  
  
The coin flipped in the air, and using as little magic as possible I made it fall on tails. I looked at her grinning, Sakura said something, but I couldn't make out what it was. We started getting closer and I felt her soft gentle lips set on mine. I started getting closer to her and then put my arms around her waist, she instinctively put her arms around my neck, and I kissed her more passionately. I was glad we had decided to play this game, and I felt gladder because it was my turn to kiss Tomoyo. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into her amethyst eyes. I smiled and kissed her again. I knew Sakura and Li were smiling while Meiling was stunned. I thought Tomoyo wouldn't return my kiss, but I was wrong. And then, we reluctantly pulled away. I then realized what I felt for her since the very first time I met her, her eyes, so nice and kind, her smile so bright and encouraging. Her voice so harmonic and melodious. I was falling in love with my little Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
*&Tomoyo's P.O.V.*&  
  
No….. I was in love with Eriol. The weird navy haired, blue eyed boy who made Sakura change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Eriol spun again, having to kiss Sakura. The obviously pop kissed.  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
I spun and I saw the bottle go around, I turned up and looked at Syaoran, who was staring back at me, but his gaze was different. It wasn't protective, nor mean, it wasn't a….. the bottle stopped, both Syaoran and I looked down at the bottle and we followed the bottles direction.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero yelled as he barged into the door. "Get him off. He thinks I'm some kidn of candy and he wants to eat me!"  
  
"Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy." Spi yelled as he came into the room after Kero. Eriol grabbed Spi and held him in his arms.  
  
"Sorry, Spi gets drunk with candy."  
  
"He wanted to EAT me! And you excuse is 'He get drunk with candy'?" Kero yelled at Eriol.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kerberus, he's just like you used to be, remember? When you were young?" He said with that serious voice of him.  
  
"Well, if he's going to sleep, I'm also!" Kero said as he laid down on Eriol's arms as well. We all giggled. I took out a coin and looked at Syaoran, who was blushing. I blushed as well. And I flipped the coin, and it fell…..  
  
*&Syaoran's P.O.V.*&  
  
I looked at the bottle while Kero and Spi made a big racket. The bottle had fallen on me, Sakura and I were going to kiss. I was happy, but the thought made me blush. Sakura then turned and looked at me. She grabbed the coin and threw it to the air….. I saw it spin, and I swear I could see it in slow motion as it went far away from the floor, flipping, and it slowly came back…. it fell and it kept moving….. and then, it stopped.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ha! Cliffy! (Cliffy reminds to Clifford, a book we used to read in elementary, about a huge dog, helping out people, when you get to 8th grade it kind of sounds….. weird) Well, what will happen? Will Sakura and Syaoran French or pop? Either way they kiss, right? So what's the big deal? I might even take my time writing the other chapter(riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight'¬.¬) Well….. REVIEW PLS^-^and… if you want me to e-mail you, just tell me(and leave your e-mail, I'm no psychic)  
  
Buh Bye my fans^-^(Egocentric me) 


	6. The Kiss

My First Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: If I was the owner of Sakura, do you think I would be writing fanfics, c'mon I would probably be in my new mansion, with all the servants around granting my every wish.  
  
So, ppl, here's chapter 6. THE KISS! It's the chapter you all have been waiting for, just because the story is about this chapter, it does not mean the story is over, no, not at all. In fact, the story is just starting.^-^  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*&----------------&*Scene change  
  
*&P.OV.*&  
  
The Kiss  
  
*&Syaoran's P.O.V.*&  
  
I saw the coin tumble around. I hoped it would stop at tails, I have no clue why, I just hoped. I felt something, as I saw the coin stop. TAILS! Yet I couldn't stop thinking of what I had felt, and I looked at Eriol, he just smiled. Tomoyo was taping us.  
  
"Kawaii!" I blushed, then I looked at Meiling who was with an I-told-you-so grin. I smiled and I looked into two emerald pearls. They were overflowing with happiness, probably just like mine, but she was still confused, and scared. I smiled gently at her and we got closer, I could feel her nervousness, but for some reason, I didn't feel nervous, in fact I was so sure of what was going on. We got closer and closer.  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
I felt Syaoran's warmth as we got closer, we got closer and closer. I lost balance, and I fell, Syaoran cached me as I blushed furiously.  
  
"Sorry." I said, as I blushed harder, if that's even humanly possible. I saw Eriol stand up, and put on the radio. Slow songs were being played.  
  
"I think, it would be better if you two kissed standing up." Meiling said grabbing my arm. Syaoran and I stood up, we both looked into each other's eyes. I looked into those deep amber eyes. We started getting closer and closer as our lips touched. I smiled as I heard the song that was being played.  
  
*&Syaoran's P.O.V.*&  
  
I felt Sakura's soft lips set on mine, and all of a sudden I felt as if we weren't at my house anymore. We were in a beautiful garden, with sakura flowers everywhere. In the middle of it all were Sakura and I. My hands were on her waist as she put her hands on my neck. I felt such a warmth flow through my body as we kissed. I felt such a joy as our aura's mingled with each other. It was special the way our aura's got along with each other, as if they were molded to fit in. This was, by far, the best time in my life. I would never forget how it feels to have Sakura in my arms. As I felt Sakura in my arms, her warmth and her aura, I realized something. I loved her. I smiled as I heard the song that was being played.  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
I felt his arms around my body, and it felt good. I liked being in his arms, he had protected me so many times, I guess that's it, I felt safe in his arms. I heard the door open, but I didn't care. I didn't mind, because Syaoran had created a new world in my mind for me, a beautiful garden... with a lot of sakura flowers around.  
  
*&Touya's P.O.V.*&  
  
Kaho and I walked into the room, and... THE GAKI WAS KISSING MY SISTER!  
  
"Get off of her!" I yelled as I walked up to them. Sakura let go of him, and I launched my self at him.  
  
"Argh!" He said struggling to get out of my punches, we were fighting, and I grabbed him, and his back was against my chest, my arms around his neck, ready to choke him, when,  
  
"OW! You.!" I was cut off...  
  
"Touya, leave the poor kid alone." Kaho said as she helped him stand up.  
  
"The kid bit me! BIT ME! HE BIT ME!" She looked at me.  
  
"Hey. What's going on here?" Yue said as he came into the room through the window with Rubymoon behind him.  
  
"Touya! Did you do anything to Sakura, Li, Eriol or Tomoyo?" She said as she was in attacking pose.  
  
"Ruby, calm down." Yue said as he posed him self in front of me.  
  
"What if he hurt Sakura, or Tomoyo, Li or Eriol?" She said. "Isn't Eriol the re- incarnation of your first master, of your first love? Isn't Sakura your mistress now! The one you have to protect, and Li, he was a card captor, he deserves your protection, and Tomoyo, she's defenseless!"  
  
"You can't hurt Touya! No matter what! Besides, he would never hurt either Sakura nor Tomoyo! Nor Eriol either, and he would fight Li, but he wouldn't hurt him badly, I know Touya, his soft." I looked at Yue unbelievingly *aherm*.  
  
"You know what!" She yelled.  
  
"What?!" Yue said as coldly as ever.  
  
"I know why you didn't kiss me back..." She said looking down, and I could see Yue fighting his human side, his kind side, Yukito.  
  
"Why is that?" Yue said winning the fight.  
  
"Because... you... you really are in love with Touya!" Rubymoon said as she flew away, crying. I was taken aback. Yuki, Yue... in love... with me? It couldn't be, she was just mad at them... him... them... uh... she was just mad!(a/n: do I refer to  
  
Yue/Yukito as him or them? I mean, they are different people, but one body, one soul. Have you ever wondered how would it be a Y+Y fic? Weird.. Huh?) Yue was blushing... and soon, he turned into a blushing Yukito. I looked at Sakura who had grown wings, I frowned.  
  
"The Fly." Yukito whispered into my ear. Sakura flew out the window after she gave one last glance to that ga... Li-kid.  
  
"Yuki, I need to talk to you." I said seriously, and I saw the worry in Kaho's eyes 'Oh my God don't you turn gay', the bad thing was, it wasn't in me to give her a reassuring look. I just looked at her and walked out...  
  
*&----------------&*  
  
*&Rubymoon's P.O.V.*&  
  
I flew away. I couldn't help but cry. It was so obvious that Yukito had always been in love with Touya, and Touya in love with Yukito. Or... maybe he wasn't. I flew away until I got to my house. I stopped at the roof, looking at the moon, such memories the moon gave me.  
  
"Everything will be fine." I heard a sweet voice call after me.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked Sakura not wanting to believe her.  
  
"Well, sometime ago, I told Yukito that I liked him, I told him what I felt for him. He told me that... he wasn't the person I loved the most, and I asked him, if he had found the person he loved the most, he said yes. I looked at him and asked him: 'Is it my brother?' and he nodded, I could tell he was surprised by my question, but nevertheless he nodded."  
  
"You still have a crush on him, don't you?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, kind of." She said blushing.  
  
"And so, how are you better?" She was silent. "And what about Li? I thought you liked him." I pointed out. She looked down at the roof. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Syaoran, he is my friend. I like him, but just because he is my friend. I mean..." It was obvious to me that she was confused, the kiss had confused her.  
  
*&Syaoran's P.O.V.*&  
  
"Eriol, I need to talk to you." I said as I grabbed Eriol by the collar and pulled him into my room.  
  
"What is it about?" He asked casually as I threw him on my bed.  
  
"I have girl problems."  
  
"Well... I know a quick way to change that."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Well... you just have to turn gay." I sweat dropped.  
  
"I said I needed help with GIRL problems, not that I wanted to join the Yukito club."  
  
"Uh... interesting, Who's the problem, Sakura?"  
  
"No! Why do you say that? What makes you think that?" I said hsiterically.  
  
"So, it isn't Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, I mean... No, I mean..."  
  
"I get it. What's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know." I sighed as I sat next to him in my bed.  
  
"So, how do you know you have a problem?"  
  
"Because... I don't know if I like her."  
  
"So the problem is if you like her or not?"  
  
"Yes, I mean... no."  
  
"Ok, well explain it to me then."  
  
"Well, there's someone, and this someone used to dislike this other someone, but this other someone liked this someone, then this other someone stopped liking the someone, and the someone started liking the other someone, but there was this other someone, that was always there for the someone, and the someone and the other... other someone became really great friends, and the other other someone is one of the only person the someone really cares about, and someone had been having mixed feelings about the other other someone, and after they kissed, someone is not sure what he/she/it feels for the other other someone."  
  
"Aha... I think that someone should go somewhere, with this other other someone and tell this other other someone what he thinks this someone should tell this other other someone about the feelings this other other someone has been giving this someone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He means, Li, that you should tell Sakura you are over Meiling and that the person you truly have feelings for is her." Tomoyo said as she entered the room.  
  
"Don't you respect the fact that the door was closed?"  
  
"What? You expected me to think that you had a weird..."  
  
"Yukito ritual going on?" Eriol interrupted Tomoyo.  
  
"*Aherm* What?!" I yelled at him standing up from the bed.  
  
"Hey, you started it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did..."  
  
"Daidouji have you sin Tsukishiro and Kinomoto?" Meiling asked as she entered my room.  
  
"Does anybody have ANY respect for MY PRIVACY?" I yelled.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Eriol and Li were behaving like children."  
  
"Hiiragizawa? Really? I don't believe it." Meiling said.  
  
"What? Why aren't you surprised of me acting childish?"  
  
"Be quiet, Syaoran, we are having and important talk here." Meiling shooed me away.  
  
"I am not a kid!"  
  
"Syaoran, sit down!" Tomoyo said sweetly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"SIT!" Tomoyo yelled and I sat down sheepishly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Hey there! So? Like it? Wondering what Touya and Yukito will do? *Aherm* So? Review! PLS! This by far, the funniest none-plot chapter I have made. And it's not really that funny so you can kinda figure out what a comedian I am.9+ 


	7. Powerful Fight

My First Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: *mumbles* I do not own Card Captors.  
  
Summary: After 6 chapters, u assume ppl will know, but NO, does anybody read the boring beginning that ALWAYS says the exact same thing, oh NO, nobody listens to Dampilleta, now, do they?  
  
Powerful Fight  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
"Maybe we should go into the house." I said, I was not using The Fly anymore.  
  
"Sure." Rubymoon said turning into Nakuru. She slipped and was hanging from the roof. The Float! I searched for the float card. I couldn't find it. I must have dropped them in Syaoran's house.  
  
"Drop and turn into Rubymoon that way you will be able fly." She nodded and I saw Rubymoon land on the roof. I felt a magical presence, and Rubymoon felt it too. All of a sudden I saw one of my Sakura Cards glow and sped away. Rubymoon and I stared in the direction the card went.  
  
"Fly!" I yelled as Rubymoon and I flew after the card.  
  
*&Syaoran's P.O.V.*&  
  
We were around my room talking, or rather they were talking I was just sitting there sheepishly. I stood up immediately as I felt the presence of a Sakura Card, I ran to the room bumping into Kaho.  
  
"We have you been?"  
  
"I don't have time talk." I yelled as I kept running. I came to the room and saw Sakura Cards lying around. "Sakura must've dropped them."  
  
"What?" Eriol asked me as I turned around. We all stopped cold as we saw a Sakura Card turn into a Clow Card and fly away.  
  
"Let's go." I said as I jumped out of the window.  
  
"Li, be careful." Tomoyo yelled. I saw them all running out of the door. I ran until I went to the park.  
  
"Syaoran." I heard someone whisper. I looked up and...  
  
"An angel?" I asked my self as I cached Sakura in my arms.  
  
"Syaoran! A card, just flew away from me!" Sakura told me as I handed her the rest of the cards.  
  
"I know, it was directed to the Penguin Park. Why did you fall?"  
  
"I stopped concentrating my self on the card."  
  
"Sakura! Are you ok?" Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura out of my arms. All of a sudden I felt an emptiness.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
*&------------------------------&*  
  
We stopped at the park were we saw two Clow Cards glowing. One was The Fight, and it turned into its original form, then it was covered by light, and The Power gave it all it's strength, Sakura and I looked back at each other.  
  
"What's happening?" Sakura asked me.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that your cards have rebelled, Sakura, and that they have turned back into Clow Cards." Kero answered  
  
"Why?" She asked me again.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the stuffed animal knows!"  
  
"Who you calling stuffed animal, kid?" Kero yelled at me.  
  
"Who are YOU calling kid?!"  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura yelled as I felt a kick on the face and I went flying away. I hit the floor, hard. I was dizzy, I could barely even open my eyes. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she hugged me.  
  
"Sakura." I said as I stood up. "Stay away, you might get hurt." I assumed my fighting pose. The Fight and I started fighting, with me getting punched and thrown away a few couple of times. This was hard, Fight and Powerful made quite an unbeatable team. I had bruises all over my body, and I was dirty.  
  
"Syaoran! Stop fighting. Please!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you." She said, crying, a tear fell on me, and as she hugged me, I felt my magic return to me.  
  
"I'm ok. Don't worry." I said as I stood up. Eriol came towards me.  
  
"You ok man?" He asked me. I nodded.  
  
"Ah!" We heard Tomoyo scream. I looked towards her. The Fight was attacking her. Why her? She didn't have magical powers. Tomoyo was running away from the card.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled as she ran after her.  
  
"Sakura be careful!" I yelled running next to her.  
  
"It's too fast." She said thinking. "Dash!"  
  
"Sakura no!" I yelled as she ran past me, I tried to keep up with her, but I couldn't.  
  
"She's going to be ok." Eriol said as he came towards me. I saw Sakura between Tomoyo and Fight. The Fight was attacking Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" I said, I knew how to fight, I could stop it. Meiling knew how to fight, but Meiling had gone with Mizuki to find Yukito and Touya.  
  
"Wait." Eriol said holding me back.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
*&-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*&  
  
*&Yukito's P.O.V.*&  
  
Touya and I walked around in the street. I was nervous, I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yukito."  
  
*&Touya's P.O.V.*&  
  
"Yuki..." I said as I thought for a moment, he turned to look at me with his usual kind look. "What do you really feel for me?" I asked as I made up my mind. "Is it just friendship or is it more than friendship?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked avoiding the question.  
  
"You know what I mean. Do you consider me just a friend, a brother, a best friend, or... more?"  
  
"I... I don't know." Yuki was hesitant and unsure.  
  
"Close your eyes, and tell me what it is?" Yuki followed my orders.  
  
"It's... ... ... ... Sakura!" He said. I was taken aback.  
  
"What!" Yuki turned into Yue and flew away after saying.  
  
"She's in trouble." It took me a moment to process this information. Then, I ran after him, trying to get there in time.  
  
*&Yue's P.O.V.*&  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuki, but no matter what, I can't leave Sakura in danger."  
  
"It was Touya who I was talking to!"  
  
"So, if Sakura were dying, you wouldn't care?"  
  
"Yeah... you are right."  
  
"What were you going to tell him?"  
  
"You know it. We both do."  
  
I looked for Sakura, and I saw The Fight, with an incredibly strong aura strike at Sakura, Kero and Spi were protecting Clow and Li, while Rubymoon looked up in shock. She had been fixing Li's wounds. I attacked The Fight. (a/n: Those things that look like diamonds) it stepped backwards, but was still gong to attack. I got in front of Sakura and covered her with my force field. I then grabbed her and Tomoyo and I pulled them to were Kerberus was. I looked at Rubymoon, and I had to force the smile that was coming to stay away.  
  
"What's going on Kerberus? Why is the card attacking Sakura?" They were all shocked at the way I referred to my mistress. "I mean, the Mistress."  
  
"It's ok Yue. You can call me Sakura."  
  
"Cards, Yue, cards." Kerberus answered.  
  
"The Power and The Fight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"They turned back into Clow Cards."  
  
"Sakura, you have to find a way to capture them again."  
  
"How did you capture The Fight?" I asked her.  
  
"With The Power." She said.  
  
"How did you capture The Power."  
  
"I challenged it and I won."  
  
"I helped you win." Li said.  
  
"What do you mean, Syaoran?"  
  
"I used The Time card, and slipped the rope out of the cards hands."  
  
"We could... if..." Sakura's eyes lightened up and she ran out of our force field. Li ran after her. I saw Touya come in. The Fight turned around and was going to attack him. Touya started fighting with The Fight. I could notice how he struggled to take the powerful punches and kicks.  
  
*&Sakura's P.O.V.*&  
  
I looked at my brother as he Fought and I ran towards him.  
  
"Onii-chan, I know what to do."  
  
"What?" He asked as I got in front of him. "Loop!" I don't know how it did it, but The Fight jumped and missed the attack of The Loop.  
  
"Sakura, what are you going to do now?" Syaoran said as he walked towards me.  
  
"I guess... I'll have to try every card." I said as I protected my friends, "Shield! Syaoran, help me." "Yes." He said as he nodded.  
  
"Distract the card."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"Sakura! Don't you dare do anything." Kero told me as he came close.  
  
"Please Sakura. Don't put yourself in jeopardize." Yue came to me.  
  
"I know what to do." I said as I motioned Syaoran. Syaoran assumed his fighting pose and so he started fighting, I flinched every time he got thrown away. It was as if I could feel his pain. When he shot me a side glance I could read his amber eyes as if saying that everything would be alright. He was in pain, a lot of pain, but we had agreed that he had to let the card get tired. The card took strength and was going to attack him with all it's strength.  
  
"Sakura, do something." Kero whispered to me, but I was already ahead of him, I held a card that would save Syaoran in my hands.  
  
"Through!" I yelled as the card protected Syaoran. The Fight went through Syaoran and hit a tree. I then pulled out another card. "Little!" I yelled as The Fight and The Power became little, thus making their powers less. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura." He said as he stood up.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, but do something, it's still powerful." I nodded.  
  
"Sleep!" I said as The Fight fell as sleep. "Clow card, Return to your power confined! I call apon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Clow card transform all your might, and take your power from my light! Fight! Power!" The card came to me.  
  
"Good job, Sakura." Syaoran said as he got closer to me. I smiled as I looked up from the cards to him. The sun was starting to come out.  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling yelled as she came towards me.  
  
"Meiling, were have you been?"  
  
"Ms. Mizuki and I were looking for you guys." I smiled as Tomoyo hugged me.  
  
"Syaoran! What ever happened to you?"  
  
"We had a little card trouble." He explained as he looked at me confidently. I stared at Syaoran and he stared back, I couldn't really listen to what was happening around us.  
  
*&-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------&*  
  
"Good morning!" I said as I walked towards my desk.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura. You are early today." Tomoyo asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so well last night."  
  
"Is it about the slumber parties." I nodded.  
  
"You know..." Yamazaki said bursting out of no were. "Slumber parties have an interesting past, they were..."  
  
"No more lies, Takashi." Chiharu said as she choked him.  
  
"Yamazaki's lies are always interesting, aren't they?" Rika said as she came towards us.  
  
"Of course." Naoko finished. "Hey, how was the party, I'm sorry I couldn't go, but I needed to do some homework."  
  
"My parents wanted me to stay."  
  
"Yeah, and I was having dinner at Yamazaki's house." Chiharu said normally. We had grown used to the fact of Chiharu and Yamasaki as a couple. I turned around as I heard two familiar voices.  
  
"Syaoran, don't be like that. I'm sure everything will be ok. You'll see."  
  
"Yeah, Meiling, how can I be so sure?" He said as he entered but he was cut off as he saw me. I felt my self turn slightly pink. I knew Tomoyo was looking at me with an I- knew-it expression.  
  
"What's up, Sakura? Why you blushing?" Eriol said as he came towards my desk. That was a good question, why was I blushing, most important, why was I so happy to see Syaoran?  
  
"Because..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
It seems as if I like cliffhangers, right? Well, this is more like a serious chapter, not so much funny. Not that I am funny or anything but... well, I will post the next chapter after 7 reviews^-^. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. Rika's Secret

**My First Kiss  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Well... ha! I DO own Card Captors.... CLAMP appears with FBI Aherm I mean, I DON'T own Card Captors... looks around awkwardly  
  
**Summary:** Well, It's been a long time since I write, so let me give you the summary up untill now...(untill? Oh Gosh, I'm spelling like my science teacher... I'm a bit too lazy to press space bar and just decide to ramble on about stuff no one cares aboutsigh) Well, Meiling is going to Hong Kong again, because she has been engaged to another man, leaving Syaoran heart broken...or so we think. He has a good-bye party(not very well planned if I recall) for her and a lot of things happen... Ruby/Nakuru confess their love for Yuki/Yue, Touya returns with Kaho, while being surprised by the news that Yuki/Yue might be in love with him. Eriol and Tomoyo kiss, and ignore the subject. Syaoran and Sakura have been nothing more than friends... until playing truth or dare they kiss and their feelings are mixed up. Two of Sakura's cards turn back into Clow (The Powerful and The Fight) giving them a lot of trouble, and a lot to think about, because why would her cards rebel.  
  
Ok, HEY! Well, yeah, that's a long summary, I mainly did it to refresh MY mind... but if it helps you... I'M GLAD well, I'm sorry I haven't written in SO long...but my hopes were kind of out for this story, until I got a call from Puki saying that I had like... a thousand reviews... I'm really glad that I have gotten a lot of reviews, not as much as other people but HEY, it's a start! This chapter takes more of like... a flip! It's not so much about Sakura and Syaoran but as Rika and Terada...(Yeah, I know It's weird, but... I've always been intrigued by the Teacher/Student relationship, I guess it has something to do with it's... forbiddance)I think that's how you say it...  
  
Same old request, please be CONstructive not DEstructive in your reviews, I'll accept flames as long as they are in a CONstructive manner. (Wrong((( You're story sucks! You suck at spelling! You should DIE!.............................. RIGHT(((( I believe you can improve your spelling) Thanks, I haven0't received any DEstructive... but still... I... am paranoid.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking  
  
& P.O.V.&  
  
&----------------& Scene change  
  
Chapter 8  
  
**Rika's Secret**  
  
& Sakura's P.O.V.&  
  
"Because... ... ... ... I... uh" I stuttered for a moment, I didn't know what to say. Syaoran, I like him, he's my best friend. He's helped me through everything... but, come on, let's get real here Sakura, he's... not in love with you... he's in love with Meiling...  
  
'Sakura' I shook my head. That shouldn't bother you! You are not in love with him either!  
  
'Sakura' I know what this is! I'm just confused because of that stupid kiss! Yeah, it wasn't stupid I admit it, it was actually kind of... nice.  
  
'Sakura' What am I talking about? I have nothing to compare it to! Maybe that's what it bothering be... it was my first kiss, my first kiss was given to me by a person that I'm not even in love with.  
  
'Sakura' I always imagined my first kiss... more... special, not that it wasn't, there was just...  
  
'Sakura!' Too many people there.  
  
'Sakura!'...  
  
"What?" I yelled at the top of my lungs to that annoying little voice in my head. Suddenly, I realized, as if for seeing it for the first time that I was in the classroom, surrounded by people. All of which seemed to have stopped at my shout. I felt embarrassed at the fact that I had forgotten were I was because I was so deep in thought. And as if seeing for the first time, I saw a pair of worried yet bright amber eyes shining at me, and I could see my reflection in them, I could see my pale green eyes shining back at me in the reflection. I looked at them, stupefied, for a while... until I heard a voice come from them...  
  
"I'm sorry I shouted at you... you were just, like... spazzed..." And as if taken of a trance by a voice that came along with the amber eyes a stepped back and saw him. I felt my face blush, either because he was there or because the whole class's eyes were on me too.  
  
"Hey," I said in a mere whisper.  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran said, taking his hands of off my shoulder. I shook my head, somehow I was still... dazzled.  
  
"Yeah." I said in my normal voice. "Sorry, I was... uh... day dreaming." I said sheepishly looking around, my gaze stopped at Eriol, who was smiling.  
  
"Sorry, Li, that we didn't go to the party, but well, I had dinner at Takashi's house." Chiharu said apologetically, to both Meiling and Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, I had loads of homework." Naoko said. This wasn't suspicious, although she goes to school than we, she has extra classes, Spanish, French... and some others.  
  
"Well, I was... busy" Rika said uncomfortably.  
  
"Your dad didn't let you go, right?" I asked, trying to recall if that was the reason.  
  
"Uh... yeah," She said blushing. I didn't quite understand why she was embarrassed, there's nothing wrong with your parents not letting you out. Terada-sensei walked into the room, and he smiled, not at the sight of the whole class, but... it seemed to me... to Rika in particular. I saw Rika blush, even though she was sitting some seats ahead, I could see her. I knew Rika to blush at the sight of Terada... but it surprised me that Terada smiled particularly at her. What surprised me more was not the smile, but that... when she smiled back, I could have sworn I thought to see him blush too. I shook the thought away, that was ridiculous. We all knew Rika had a crush on Terada, but it was stupid to think he had a crush on her. Or was it?  
  
"Sakura." I heard a soft whisper coming from behind me, I lifted my head from my hands, and looked up at Terada-sensei, I didn't think on what to say, or what I was being to be blunt.  
  
"4" I said instinctively. I knew I was wrong when I heard the whole class laugh.  
  
"That would be a correct answer," Terada-sensei said looking at me, not angry... but, understandingly. "If we were in Math, but do to the fact that we are in Social Studies... I believe it's wrong. For Uzbekistan's capital is not called 'Four' but Tashkent."(a/n: that's actually it for the people wondering 'Is that it... or is she some weird-o making it up?) I heard the words, clearly, but they just made no sense to me.  
  
&Syaoran's P.O.V.&  
  
"I know, we have gone through this a thousand times, but... we are going to study the capitals of Europe and Asia, let's start with... Uzbekistan." I heard Terada's words, but I was too worried about Sakura. She seemed rather, troubled. Spacing out like that, the cards turning against her, it all worries me. Will these be the only ones? I expect that there will be more. Eriol is back, that can only mean that there will be more trouble, but even back at my house, he seemed surprised, somewhat... "Sakura, can you tell us?" I heard Terada's voice echo in my head. I ignored it... I remained motionless for a short while, waiting for Sakura's sweet voice to respond. Yet... she didn't. Her name was called again.  
  
"Sakura." I whispered. Immediately as if snapped out a dream she said 'Four'. Terada- sensei kept talking...  
  
"That would be a correct answer... If we w..." After that his voice slowly trailed of into a soft 'blah, blah, blah' I neither understood nor cared for his talking. I was staring out the window, my mind blank as I watched some petals of the cherry blossom trees slowly descend to the floor. A little piece of paper fell on my desk, catching my attention. Neat handwriting across the paper spelled the words 'Penny for your thoughts.' I looked ahead of me, Sakura. She was in the same trance again. 'Sakura' I wrote rapidly and passed the paper on to Tomoyo, who was sitting in the desk next to Sakura. After watching her scribble something, in what I was sure was neat handwriting, another paper flew my way, 'A little day dreamy, huh? You think she's alright? Might have been the cards, the games, or... could it be something she's not telling us?' I thought about these questions, read the paper over and over again... 'Something she's not telling us' It was obvious I was not the only one worried, Eriol, next to me... took the paper, with a swift move, and read it. The paper found it's way back to my desk, and in Eriol's handwriting 'Talking about Sakura, are we?'  
  
"How about you, Li?" I heard Terada's voice.  
  
"Uh..." I thought... what had he just asked?  
  
"Come on, you have to know Mongolia's capital." He said almost exasperated.  
  
"Ulan Bator..." I said waiting for approval.  
  
"Good." The bell rang as soon as he had replied. I stood up.  
  
&Rika's P.O.V.&  
  
I stood up, looking behind me at my friends. They stood up as well and started walking out the door, ready for Lunch. Li stopped to look at Sakura, he seemed worried. I can't say I myself are not, she has been very dreamy since the morning. Dreamy in a bad way, not in an something-great-happened kind of way. I walked closer to them.  
  
"Sakura?" Li shook Sakura gently, making her stare up at him with a glazed look, she looked around and saw us staring back at her. She stood up, grabbed her bag smiled as if nothing was wrong and started walking away. I looked at Tomoyo, she was staring at the back of Sakura's head.  
  
"Well, are you all coming?" Sakura winked at us. They all nodded, as if dismissing the thought they had had previously.  
  
"Sakura! Hold on!" Tomoyo yelled behind her. They all started walking out, and waited for Li and me at the door.  
  
"Are you coming Sasa... Rika." I could tell that still after almost five years of being friends the only people Syaoran dared call by their name were Sakura and Tomoyo. I know it's a little hard for him.  
  
"I..." I looked at Terada-sensei from the corner of my eye. He was at his desk, concentrating on something. "I think I'll stay to ask Yo-Terada-sensei. I have to ask him something about the class, anyways."  
  
"Oh, come on Rika, you can do that anytime, let's go have lunch, I particularly am starving. Besides they are all on their way." Sakura said as cheerful as ever walking back towards me. Sakura was always encouraging, I remember when she taught me how to swim, I smiled.  
  
"Li and you can go and have lunch, I'll be there in a moment. I really need to talk to Yoshiyuki..." They were staring at me confused, and I realized I had used his real name. "- sensei," I corrected my self much sooner than they could speak. "Yoshiyuki- sensei."  
  
"Uh... his name is Yoshiyuki?" Li whispered.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "It says so on his desk." I said pointing at a little plaque on his desk that read 'Yoshiyuki Terada – Sensei' They nodded, and I sighed in relief.  
  
"Well, if you really need to..." Sakura said looking at me.  
  
&Sakura's P.O.V.&  
  
I really wanted Rika to eat lunch with us. Maybe having the whole group there would distract me for a while. She seemed to really want to stay, so I didn't want to pressure her, I smiled at her, gave her a reassuring look and started walking away. "Good- bye, Terada- sensei."  
  
"See you soon, Sakura." He said calmly looking up. I walked away, but was stopped by Syaoran at the door.  
  
"Hold on..."  
  
&Syaoran's P.O.V&  
  
Rika, wanting to stay to 'ask' Terada something was something normal, something I had grown accustomed to through the years, but she calling him by his first name was far from normal. I nodded as Sakura greeted farewell to Terada and ran after giving him a slight grin. I stopped Sakura at the door.  
  
"Hold on..." I said as I looked at her.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Let's stay here."  
  
"And eavesdrop on them? Are you serious?" She was now whispering, I couldn't believe it my self, but I WAS serious... I don't know if I wanted to listen to their conversation or be alone with Sakura, but either way I wanted to stay.  
  
"Yes, what, aren't you curious on why she's now on first name basis with him?" I said matter-of-factly. She looked at me and... well... we stayed there.  
  
&Rika's P.O.V.&  
  
I watched them leave and when I was sure they were at a safe distance I walked up to his desk, he looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yoshiyuki," He dropped his pen and stood up to were I was, I looked up to his brown eyes.  
  
"Rika, I..." He looked down at me and his hands slowly wrapped around my waist, he pulled me closer, like he had done so many times. "I should close the door, someone might be out there..." He walked to the door, and stopped dead as we both heard a whisper... he looked around, shut the door, and came back. "Must have been my imagination." He walked back to me and smiled, I knew what was on his mind.  
  
"Yoshiyuki..." I started.  
  
"Sh..." He said as he pressed his finger against my lips. I smiled as his arms were wrapped around my wait again, I wrapped my arms around his neck. It used to be harder, but... now I'm taller, so it has become easier for me to reach his neck. I looked into his piercing brown eyes. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt his face come closer to mine.  
  
&Yoshiyuki Terada's P.O.V.&  
  
I pulled Rika closer to me, I felt her warmth, and her soft skin against mine as she slipped her arms around my neck. She had grown a lot taller during the summer. We couldn't really see much of each other then, but... who cares about that. We are here, and that's all that matters. I smiled at the thought, of having her in my arms again, I had wanted her to go to Li's party, yet she had insisted in not canceling our dinner. I looked at her innocent eyes glinting up. I moved closer, and closer, she closed her eyes as she started to move closer to me too. We were a millimeter apart, as I closed my eyes too. I felt her soft lips against mine, and that overwhelming feeling came over me again. Overwhelming in a good sense, I mean. My love for her is so strong, that... just thinking about it brings tears up to my eyes. (a/n: you know what I mean, yeah I now this is a mushy moment... but hey, Come on! She deserves it...) I heard some foot steps on the hall, I ignored them. The door was shut no one would come in.  
  
&Sakura's P.O.V.&  
  
"He... he kissed her?" I whispered at Syaoran unbelievingly, and he nodded in as much shock as me. I looked at him. I didn't know if to be happy, or preoccupied. I mean, she finally got her dream, Terada-sensei responds to her feelings... sigh 'Syaoran'... I shook my head at what I had just thought...  
  
"Footsteps!" Syaoran whispered. "Someone is coming." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. What happened next, I never knew. We were too far away. My glance drifted to the hand holding mine, and I smiled as I thought about it...  
  
&Rika's P.O.V.&  
  
We kissed more passionately than ever. I felt his grip tighten around my waist as he pulled me even closer.  
  
Bang  
  
I let go of his neck as he turned around... what I saw was more scary than shocking... his hand grabbed mine, and squeezed it... what would happen now?  
  
&Terada's P.O.V.&  
  
I turned around swiftly as I heard the door slid open with a loud Bang to go with it. I turned around as quickly as Rika had let go of my neck... I stared at the person standing in front of me and squeezed Rika's hand. I was speechless, what could I say in a situation like this... how could I justify myself. I just limited to look straight to the person's eyes.  
  
"Yoshiyuki!" Kaho exclaimed as she came closer to me. "What are you doing?" She asked in a low whisper, as if she was, not trying to find out, but trying to make ME see.  
  
"Ms. Sasaki, will you please excuse us..." I said not even looking at her. I hated calling her Ms. Sasaki even worse than I hated her calling me Terada-sensei. It just reminded me of how wrong this was. She let go if my hand and started walking towards the door, just there she turned around.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mizuki-Sensei, Terada-Sensei." She smiled and walked out, closing the door silently. If I was right, I had seen a couple of tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"Do you have any idea how serious this is?" She asked me looking at me defiantly. I said nothing, I had nothing to say for myself. "You could get fired, she could get expelled, you can EVEN GO TO JAIL!" 'Yes, I know' It's true I did know, I had thought about that so thoroughly when I had decided to finally tell Rika what I felt. I know how wrong it is.  
  
"Yes... I just..." I sighed, what? What did I want to say? I avoided her eyes, like a little kid avoids the principle's eyes when trying to justify himself for cheating on a test or skipping class. "I... I know... very well, all those things Kaho. I know."  
  
"Well, what if it hadn't been me the one to come barging in like that?" She yelled.  
  
"But it was!" I raised my voice slightly; I had never been the kind of man to raise my voice at a woman, but... Rika... I just couldn't help this. "I know what I am doing, Kaho, ok!" I said as I started pacing around the room.  
  
"You do. But does she? Does she know she could get expelled, that you could get fired, sued and even imprisoned? Does she really know what SHE is doing?" Kaho's voice came down, it sounded more like... motherly.  
  
"I..." Did she? Did she know the risks this implied? I for sure hadn't told her. I had assumed she knew. (a/n: when you ASSUME you make and ASS out of U and ME) Why had I assumed that? "I thought she did." I said in a whisper.  
  
"Well, I think you should tell her." She said as she walked out the door. I stood there, thinking, thinking hard on what to tell her.  
  
&Tomoyo's P.O.V.&  
  
I looked up and saw Syaoran and Sakura running towards us. They sat down and took out their lunch as normally.  
  
"Uh... and where have you two been?" Eriol said as he gave me a sly smile.  
  
"Nowhere." Sakura said still panting.  
  
"You were a long time in Nowhere... Where is that?" I said, following Eriol's lead. Syaoran and Sakura love each other, they have since the first day they met, of course Sakura, too involved in Yukito never saw it, and Syaoran with his huge pride, didn't see it either...  
  
"Well..." Syaoran said looking around seeking for words. "Rika! Hey!" He yelled as he saw Rika walking towards them.  
  
"And you? Where have you been?" Chiharu asked confused.  
  
"I was asking Terada-sensei if he could help me out with something for the English class. We have a lot of the same taste in books, I just wanted his opinion in one event of the book I chose to read." Rika said blushingly. I giggled, it was always funny to watch people blush, yet I also saw Sakura and Syaoran look at each with a yeah-right look.  
  
&Syaoran's P.O.V.&  
  
The bell rang soon enough, our cue to go back to class. Rika seemed relieved as she stood up. I didn't care much about her, Chiharu, Naoko or Yamazaki, at first, but... well, I'm not here for the Clow Cards anymore. I'm here... I stayed, originally, here to be with Sakura. Time has changed though... and now I'm here with my friends. I care about all of them and... they have become a great part of my life. I HAVE changed a lot... I'm here because I have made my life here, I can't go back, not with this many friends, I'm not here for Sakura. Somewhere, in my conscience, my brain or my heart, that statement felt so wrong. We walked into the class, Sakura stopped right away and when I saw Terada I knew why. He wasn't his usual kind self. He seemed rather, sad.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked her as the rest but Tomoyo and I went to sit down, Eriol came back into our conversation and... well, we were so used to them that we didn't mind.  
  
&Sakura's P.O.V.&(a/n: A lot of P.O.V. changing huh? But how else would you receive the full blow of the story)  
  
I walked into the class, it seemed dark... Terada-sensei's class has always been clear and warm. Yet the gloom in here was overwhelming. What had happened? Who had been that person? I felt a hand on my back...  
  
"What's the matter?" I heard Syaoran ask me, Tomoyo and Eriol noticed I had stopped dead at the door and came towards me.  
  
"Good afternoon, Terada-sensei." Rika smiled at him, he looked up at her and forced a smile on his face.  
  
"Good afternoon, Rika." He said and immediately stood up. "Sakura and company, unless you intend to listen to my class from outside, I suggest you come in." He said, yet... it wasn't funny, it would've been... I guess.  
  
&Rika's P.O.V.&  
  
I sat down, he had... no, he had wanted to talk to me, but the whole class was there. Yeah that was it. Soon the whole class settled down and he started speaking. His voice echoed through the class, everyone paying attention, except for Sakura, what was she thinking? Was she alright? I'll ask her later, I have things to worry about my self.  
  
"Terada-sensei?" I raised my hand.  
  
"Yes, Rika?" He answered rather coolly.  
  
"Speaking about symbolism... here, when she says 'And the flower crumpled and fell to the ground, agonizing as he walked away' by flower she means herself right?" I asked, I had had that question in my mind and never found the time to ask it.  
  
"Yes, indeed. As I was saying a symbolism is when something represents more than it is meant to. I don't see anybody taking notes. Now, if symbolism is what I just said who can tell me what exactly Ms. Sasaki's literary term is?" He had ignored me. He had treated me like any other student. No kind glance when I called his name, no reassuring smile. He had... been cold. 'A metaphor.' I heard a voice say in the distance. 'Yes and a metaphor is... I want a technical response." I raised my hand, and looked up at him, trying to catch his eye. He ignored me, he didn't even look at me. He looked around and saw no other hand in the air.  
  
"Ms. Sasaki?" I heard his voice clearly. His eyes looked at me for a second and turned away. "The answer Ms. Sasaki."  
  
"Uh... a metaphor is when something is said to be something it has nothing in common with." He nodded.  
  
"It's a simile without using the words like or as." He said... again his voice went to a distance. Why was he like this? The bell rang and I started to hear everything clrealy.  
  
"Sakura, may I have a word with you." I looked at Sakura who was looking at me in confusion. Syaoran whispered something in her ear and walked away, giving me a grin. Tomoyo squeezed Sakura's arm and walked passed me, she, then, stopped at the door to wait for me.  
  
"What do you think he wants?" She whispered when she reached my desk.  
  
"I don't know." I said, what DID he want? I walked down to the changing rooms were I changed quickly into my P.E. uniform. Today we were doing racing, it's always nice, P.E. class, it's not as formal as the normal class, I get to talk to my friends, to Terada and have fun all at the same time.  
  
"We'll have to wait until Terada-sensei comes down." Meiling sat down exasperated.  
  
"I suppose." Tomoyo said as she leaned against a locker.  
  
"What's the deal with you and Terada?" I looked up at Chiharu, did they know Terada and I were dating? It was really difficult to keep something like this away from my friends. I had once told Sakura I was dating an older man, but that was the only thing I mentioned. (a/n: for those of you who have read the manga, in my story they are no engaged)  
  
&Sakura's P.O.V.&  
  
I watched as they all walked away and then approached Terada-sensei's desk. He seemed preoccupied about something, I'm not sure what.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked me as he stood up and sat down on the desk next to me. I turned sideways to look at him, his eyes were now at level with mine.  
  
"What do you mean?" I was taken aback.  
  
"You have been day dreaming all day long in my class."  
  
"I... I'm sorry, it will never happen again." I answer quickly with the hope of being able to leave.  
  
"I'm not mad at you. I'm worried." His eyes did show worry more than anger... but, I couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I... it's not... I'm confused." And so I'll tell him...  
  
"About the class?" He asked unbelievingly.  
  
"It's a little more personal than that." I said blushing. (a/n: about time somebody started blushing)  
  
"Well, if you need help or want help from me, I'm always available." He said and winked at me. "Now go along, I'll be down there in a moment." I started walking away when he called after me. "Sakura, can you call Rika up here, tell her it will be just a moment."  
  
&----------------&  
  
&Rika's P.O.V.&  
  
I walked into his classroom, apparently he had changed already into his P.E. attire.  
  
"Sakura said you wanted to see me..." He walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I stifled to keep my face from burning up.  
  
"I did... I mean, I do..." As far as I could tell he didn't seem to know exactly what he was doing, but... what ever it was, it wasn't good. "Look, you better sit down." He motioned to a desk and not used to this, I did as I was told.  
  
"Is something wrong... Yoshiyuki?" I said as I grabbed his hand. He seemed to flinch as he heard his name, and as soon as my hand had found his, it was split apart.  
  
"Terada-sensei, if you please." 'Terada-sensei?' For a moment I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what was going on. I had to wait a second for his words to sink in. 'T...terada-sensei, if you please' I frowned as I realized that my question had been the wrong one.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, as gently as I could, I wasn't mad I was... more like... confused.  
  
"Well... You see... I have... well..." I was getting impatient.  
  
"What's wrong?" I said now eagerly.  
  
"Rika, I want you to know that... I... I love you. I really do. I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be there for you, Rika, I..." I was getting desperate.  
  
"What's wrong?" I demanded. He seemed to take a deep breath and he sat on the desk across of mine. He took another deep breath and pressed his eyes with his fingers, as if thinking hard, and exasperated... he slipped his hand slowly until it reached his chin. He sighed and looked up into my eyes.  
  
"Rika, I've been thinking." He pronounced these words slowly, as if he had carefully picked each one of them. "And, I've come to the decision that we, perhaps, shouldn't date anymore." His voice shook as he said that last words.  
  
"Why?" I asked before I could stop it, I felt tears well up in my eyes but I was too shocked to pull them back.  
  
"Well, it's... it's very dangerous, Rika, what we are doing." He said as if he were speaking to a 5 year old. "It can cause us a lot of problems." He put his hand on my shoulder. I stood up, not quite knowing what I was doing.  
  
"Don't talk to me like I am a child, please, I'm your girlfriend... I think I should know the truth." I said as calmly as I could still not holding the tears back.  
  
"No, you are not my girlfriend anymore, Rika." He said coolly, I couldn't hold it anymore, the tears that were slowly falling started strolling faster and faster.  
  
&Terada's P.OV.&  
  
I sat down, waiting for Rika to arrive. My sports clothes already on. "Sakura said you wanted to see me..." A sweet voice filled the room. I stood up with a jolt, I hadn't expected her so soon. I still didn't know quite what to say. Yet, I had a gut feeling that no matter how much time I had, I would never be ready for what I was about to do. Instinctively I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, I looked intensely into her eyes, how was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't do this. I took a deep breath, 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
"I did... I mean, I do..." I didn't know exactly what to say. What if I said something I didn't mean to? I wanted to tell her she was the only girl in my life, that next to her I would never be sad, cold or alone. That she made me feel like no other person makes me feel, my life started the day I met her. "Look, you better sit down." Those words where all that came out of my mouth. I showed her a desk on which, after thinking a while she sat down on.  
  
"Is something wrong Yoshiyuki?" My name glided gracefully from her lips. It sounded so natural, so pure... so beautiful when she said it. She grabbed my hand, and I felt my insides squirm. I pulled my hand back, I couldn't let that back me away, I had to put a stop to this. Kaho was right; Rika had no idea what she had gotten her self into. I thought for a while, and I made up my mind, I had to put my foot down.  
  
"Terada-sensei if you please." I couldn't believe what I had just said, I couldn't let her see this, I could not let her see that I had doubts, that I was weak. She had to think... she had to know I had made up my mind, that I was sure, even if I wasn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, I could here the confusion in her voice.  
  
"Well... You see... I have... well..." I didn't quite now how to start, what should I say first? I had never broken up with someone I was still in love with. I had never been in love with anyone as with Rika.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said eagerly, more like worried. I paced in front of her for a while and wondered what to say. I had to choose the right words; I could not hurt Rika's feelings. I chose the words to begin with.  
  
"Rika, I want you to know that... I... I love you. I really do. I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be there for you, Rika, I..." I didn't know quite what to say, maybe these words would make her calm down. They would make her feel better after it all.  
  
"What's wrong?" She demanded at me, her voice sharp and determined. I sat on the desk  
  
across from hers, realizing I also needed to sit down. I rested my elbow on my leg as I pressed my fingers against my eyes. Trying to relieve my self of all of this for a while, trying to resist my self from pulling all my hair out of my head, I had to choose the right words. I had to choose them carefully. I was not going to let anything slip out that would hurt Rika more than it should. I sighed and drew in a deep breath. This must have been the first time I breathed since Rika came in through the door. I lifted my gaze and found Rika's determined eyes looking straight at me.  
  
"Rika, I've been thinking." I said slowly, thinking twice before I said each word. I held my breath as I said the following. . "And, I've come to the decision that we, perhaps, shouldn't date anymore." I heard and felt my voice shake as I pronounced the last words.  
  
"Why?" She said almost immediately. I saw tears form in her eyes, and she didn't bother as they slowly started wandering down her cheek. I was shocked; I had seen Rika cry before, but I had never been the reason.  
  
"Well, it's... it's very dangerous, Rika, what we are doing." Calmly and gently the words drifted out of my mouth, my tone was as if I had been speaking to somebody incapable of understanding normally. "It can cause us a lot of problems." I put my hand on her shoulder as if to reassure her, but she shook it off and stood up almost immediately, I could see how hard she fought to control herself yet she couldn't.  
  
"Don't talk to me like I am a child, please, I'm your girlfriend... I think I should know the truth." Her smooth voice now shook with every word she said.  
  
"No, you are not my girlfriend anymore, Rika." I scolded my self! I had spoken without thinking and I felt a surge of pain flow through my whole body as I saw Rika's tears flowing uncontrollably. She looked at me, with those eyes, overflowing with tears.  
  
"Why?" She whispered as she came closer to me.  
  
"Because..." We looked deeply into each others eyes, and unconsciously started coming closer and closer, and right before our lips touched I realized what was happening. "No! I refuse to let this happen." I said, and she turned her face away. I had to repress the tears back before they volunteered to start swarming in my eyes. (a/n: he's got some nice vocabulary. - I got a little bit of help on that) "Rika, listen to me, we cannot do this. I cannot do this, not anymore."  
  
"What's so wrong with it?" She asked not bothering to stop the sadness from her voice. "I thought we were doing great."  
  
"We were. Until... until I realized how wrong this is, all the consequences we are exposing ourselves to, all the consequences I'm exposing YOU to!"  
  
"And which are those?" She yelled at me. Gosh, she didn't know. She had no idea, Kaho had been right.  
  
"Rika, it's against the law, what we are doing is against the law." I said, desperately trying to make her see.  
  
"What do you mean? It's not like we are sleeping together!" She said bluntly.  
  
"We don't have to be!" I was so shocked by what she had said that it took me a small moment to come back ."All I have to do is look at you in a none-proper manner of a teacher to look at a student and I can get sued, fired and even go to jail." I said. "I can get fired if someone figures out that I'm in love with you, I can go to jail if they find out I have acted upon those feelings Rika, and if... if someone finds out you responded to my feelings, that you felt the same way, that you acted upon those feelings too, you can get expelled, and that will follow you, Rika. It will follow you where ever you go, when you enroll in another school, in a university, when you apply for a job, they will see this. This will be brought up every time anybody considers you for anything, Rika, or considers me for that matter!" I took a deep breath, realizing I hadn't been breathing much. "We are not just risking our reputation, we are risking more. I don't care, Rika, if I get fired, I have other things, I can write... I can play sports, or maybe I won't but I don't care. I just don't want your life screwed up because of me, ok? You are too important to me." She thought about it, considered it for a moment. I was thankful she did, because this gave me time to catch my breath and calm down.  
  
"What... What if I told you... that I... I don't care either? Would that change your mind?" She was fighting hard to restrain all the tears. I thought I while, she wasn't convincing, she did care. She had been so shocked after I told her all that.  
  
"No..." I said after thinking for five minutes about it. "It's my fault..." I said avoiding her eyes,  
  
"How so?" She was puzzled, tears still flowing, I could not hold it any more, the tears were coming to hard on me, I had to let some of them drop.  
  
"I was stupid... stringing you along like that... this wouldn't be happening if I had thought about it before. I was so stupid. Assuming you knew all this."  
  
"Yoshiyu... I mean, Terada-sensei... don't say that..." She started.  
  
"Ms. Sasaki, I believe you should go down to the changing rooms and wait for me there, with the rest of the class." With a few tears still on my eyes and some on hers she walked out of the classroom without biding me farewell, and I sat down on my desk, I looked at the clock and realized, that bare 15 minutes had gone by since I had called Ms. Kinomoto in my class, closing my eyes, I played the scene in my head over and over again.  
  
&Sakura's P.O.V.&  
  
Around 10 minutes had passed since I had come back when we all saw Rika come back. I could tell she was upset, even though we could not see her face. She didn't say hi to us she went straight into the faucet and washed her face. She turned around with a huge grin on her face. "I'm back. What have I missed?" She said as she sat down next to Chiharu.  
  
"Well, Naoko was just telling us about the forest." Chiharu said unaware. I looked at Rika, why was she so sad? I turned around and noticed Tomoyo looking straight at me, I blushed and looked around paying attention to what Naoko was about to say. (a/n: Sakura is not AS clueless as in the show anymore, come one people she's like 15 right now. Besides... she's like...clueless not stupid... :$ Just... work me with me here'¬.¬...TT)  
  
"Well... they say that a ghost inhabits the forest, and that at night..." I grabbed Tomoyo's arm as I tried not to hear. "and that if anyone wonders around the forest at night, she slowly creeps up at you and..."  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
A shrill noise came all of a sudden into the changing rooms and we all yelled, or at least Rika and I yelled... well actually, Rika gasped and I screamed.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto..." I could here a voice at the back of my head... "Sakura! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Good afternoon Terada-sensei." Tomoyo said as she patted my back.  
  
"Calm down Kino... Sakura. It was just a story. Good afternoon, Terada- sensei." Meiling said as she walked passed him and out of the changing rooms. Rows of girls started walking passed him.  
  
"Are you five coming, or have decided to stare at me for what's left of the class?" Terada- sensei said trying to be funny. He was, usually...  
  
"We're going." Chiharu said as she looked at us. "Well, good afternoon, Terada-sensei"  
  
"Good afternoon Terada-sensei." Naoko and Chiharu both walked passed him and I started walking towards the door.  
  
"Tomoyo?" I looked back, and she motioned to Rika who was looking down at the floor.  
  
"Rika, are you coming?" I said as I stopped right in front of Terada- sensei. She nodded, Tomoyo started walking and went passed him.  
  
"Good afternoon." She nodded. Rika stood up and stopped next to me.  
  
"Good afternoon Terada-sensei." I said as I walked passed him and stopped at the door, Tomoyo and I waiting for Rika. She started walking passed him, they avoided each others eyes.  
  
"Good after noon, Ms. Kinomoto." He said as he turned around and waited for Rika to be completely out of the changing room. We sat down in the ground as he explained the class, and greeted it. We were at the front of the class, I was listening to what Terada-sensei was saying until...  
  
"What's wrong with Terada-sensei?" Chiharu whispered to Tomoyo and I.  
  
"What do you mean?" I responded.  
  
"Well, he looks as if he's been..." Chiharu started to explain but was interrupted by Naoko.  
  
"Crying."  
  
"I don't he has been crying." Tomoyo said. "Maybe, he's getting a cold."  
  
"How do you know he's been crying or something?" I asked.  
  
"His eyes." Tomoyo said. "They look... tired, more like... sad."  
  
"What do you think, Rika?" I asked her.  
  
&Rika's P.O.V.&  
  
What do I think? I think this sucks. I can't believe he broke up with me. "I don't really know." I whispered.  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Chiharu asked me, I shunted my eyes away from them.  
  
"Nothing, just..." I don't know if I was glad or more heartbroken when I heard his voice yell.  
  
"Mihara Chiharu, and Yanagisawa Naoko! You are next!" They stood up hastily and went to the racing track. Tomoyo was still staring at me, concern shining in her eyes. Sakura was more like puzzled...  
  
"You guys won't ask questions... will you?" I asked turning away, the truth is I didn't feel like telling anyone. They both nodded and we stayed in silence. I appreciated their comprehension, I just need to clear my mind.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, S... Sa... S... Sasaki Rika. Get ready, I'll time you." Terada-sensei...sigh said as we approached him. "Now, look, you know the basics, when you hear the whistle you start, you start running from this line... all that stuff. Now, you will run up 'til there." He pointed to the end of one side of the track bending his back slightly to be closer to our height. "and back" he continued. "five times, ok?" He looked at Sakura, then Tomoyo and then for a second he looked at me and immediately stood up. "If at anytime you cannot continue stop and I will count your last time." He said and backed up, Tomoyo and Sakura were still staring at me, and all I could do was get in position of running. I knew why he had said the not being able to go on comment, I was never a very good sports, and... he remembered. It wasn't cold, and mocking, it was more like... concern. "On your marks... get set..." The whistle... whistled, (a/n: ok I ran out of adjectives ok..! My English teacher should give me 100 if she just saw some of the descriptive language I used... Death to English teachers aherm I hope she doesn't read this...) "GO!" I ran... I started running as fast as I could, as I tried to keep up with Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
&----------------&  
  
I sat in the park, crying my eyes out as I remembered what had happened the day before. How could he have broken up with me. I thought we loved each other... I love him, I really do. It's just not fair. I felt a warm hand set on my shoulder, and I didn't even DARE look up at it.  
  
"Rika, please tell me what's wrong?" Sakura said as he sat down next to me, her hand still on my shoulder.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone." I said between sobs, Sakura was just looking at me with soft concerned eyes, and her voice was so reassuring. She nodded and squeezed my shoulder a little. "Te- Terada-Sensei broke up with me."  
  
"He did!?" I knew Sakura was shocked that I had been dating him, but, still she didn't say anything, she held me tight. "It's ok, Rika, it will all be ok." She hugged me tighter.  
  
&----------------&  
  
_Sakura Kinomoto... I'll get you! Mark my words! I'll get you!_

__

* * *

Ha! Who's the dark shadow? ... Well this chapter takes a little flip, again I apologize for not writing for such a long time... I hope you guys like this chapter... I'll continue in the other one... just give me some time to think about it...TT ahahaha... well, remember to review...!!! 


End file.
